


Realeza

by NatKing



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Brazilian Portuguese, Comedy, Day 4 (Free Day), Elementary School to High School, Friendship goals, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, JJ Style, JJBella, JJBellaWeek, Light Angst, figure skating, ice hockey, supportive Isabella, supportive JJ
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatKing/pseuds/NatKing
Summary: Foi em uma quarta-feira de outono, que Isabella conheceu a realeza pela primeira vez.JJBella Week - Day 4 - Free Day





	Realeza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaMills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaMills/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Royalty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149393) by [NatKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatKing/pseuds/NatKing)



> Olá!
> 
> Essa é a primeira vez que eu participo de uma week e estou duplamente nervosa, principalmente considerando que talvez eu seja a única postando uma fic em português... *risada nervosa* Desejem-me sorte!
> 
> "Realeza" foi publicada originalmente no Nyah!, nascida de um punhado de headcanons tantos meus quanto de uma leitora e amiga, a Mileh Diamond, para quem dedico essa história! Seu headcanon principal foi a base dessa oneshot, a de que Isabella seria jogadora de hóquei. A ideia cresceu e tomou forma (como vocês devem ter notado pelo contador de palavras xD) e nasceu um dos meus maiores orgulhos. Tenho um carinho enorme por essa história e por esse casal e espero de todo coração que vocês gostem, também! (mas se não gostar, tudo bem haha).
> 
> Antes de começar, um aviso: há cenas contendo crises de ansiedade, então cautela ao ler, caso você seja mais sensível, combinado?
> 
> Um abraço apertado e boa leitura!

Isabella não conseguia manter a concentração na aula, mesmo História sendo uma de suas matérias preferidas. Na verdade, nada no mundo seria capaz de interessá-la naquele momento, onde o exterior gelado da sala era como um grande convite escrito com folhas outonais e rebuscados dizeres, quase um pedido enviado da própria estação, a aguardando ansiosamente para seu tão esperado regresso ao gelo. Suspirou pesadamente mais uma de todas as lamentações feitas só naquele dia, sem saber se queria chorar de verdadeira tristeza, ou gritar estridente sua irritação por estar literalmente vendo o fim do outono passar na frente de seus olhos, a deixando para trás. Como em uma das repetitivas e exageradas cenas dramáticas de filmes românticos, ela apoiou uma das mãos na janela, em uma muda despedida para o lado de fora. Vendo a respiração embaçar o vidro da janela e com isso condenar sua vista da pista congelada, Isabella sentiu como seu coração tivesse trincado.

Trincado como havia ficado o nariz do garoto que a provocou naquela mesma semana.

Lembrar do verdadeiro motivo que a afastou de suas atividades no time de hóquei e com isso o aproveitamento de sua estação preferida, fez Yang tombar a cabeça na carteira escolar, em um som oco que chamou a atenção do professor.

“Senhorita Yang, se minha aula está assim tão tediosa, talvez queira visitar a coordenação?”

Parte dela — a que estava extremamente exausta de estar ali — quis concordar prontamente, porém a parte sã a deteve por muito pouco; ela já havia ganhado uma suspensão de um mês do time de hóquei, se o mesmo acontecesse com suas aulas ela teria de temer por seus ouvidos.

O professor entendeu o silêncio de Isabella como reconhecimento humilde de seu lugar como aluna e voltou a falar sobre colonização francesa, tema o qual a garota não quis acompanhar. Sua maior preocupação era poder treinar, ou ela não conseguiria acompanhar o resto da equipe quando seu retorno fosse enfim autorizado. Um mês era tempo demais...

Com o fim da aula, a garota acabou sendo a última a sair, embora fosse capaz de pular pela janela se isso a fizesse chegar mais rápido ao lado de fora. Guardou seus materiais resmungando a lerdeza causada pelo braço direito inutilizado pela tala e a tipoia, um contratempo que só fazia piorar sua irritação. Se deixar a mochila para trás não fosse um problema, ela não se importaria em jogar os livros para cima e sair correndo, mas era o volume extra em seus pertences que tornava inadmissível qualquer ideia mais radical que se passasse em sua cabeça. Sua mãe diria que _paciência é uma virtude_ , uma que, evidentemente, Isabella não possuía.

Conseguindo finalmente sair pela porta da frente sem mais nenhum imprevisto, olhou ao redor até ter extrema certeza de que nenhum olhar curioso pudesse vê-la tomando o caminho contrário e correu tanto quanto o excesso de blusas e o peso extra nas costas permitiu, para bem longe de sua escola. Havia economizado o dinheiro do almoço apenas para ter valor o suficiente para tomar um ônibus de volta para casa e, para preservá-lo ainda mais, estava fazendo o trajeto de ida a pé, poupando cada moedinha que pudesse lhe salvar de uma bronca em casa. A ideia de mais um sermão de duas horas era mais dolorosa que seu braço deslocado.

Não contou no relógio colorido em seu pulso quanto tempo havia levado para chegar ao rinque de patinação, mas o peito reclamava a respiração inconstante e queimava em mudo protesto, pedindo descanso. Como era de se esperar, Yang nunca tinha tempo para descansos, e tão logo avistou a fachada do estádio, tratou de contorná-lo até os fundos.

O Centro Royal de Patinação era um estádio aberto a visitantes em horários variados e possibilitava o agendamento para uso particular de uma de suas pistas de menor porte. Era o local mais procurado depois da pista pública, principalmente por sediar disputas de patinação locais e investir em aulas artísticas do meio, com uma flexibilidade de horários ótima para quem tinha uma agenda cheia. Uma flexibilidade _ótima_ para Isabella, que pretendia chegar em casa antes de darem por sua falta em uma quarta-feira _sem treino._

O Royal era uma instituição de muita responsabilidade e jamais autorizaria que Isabella patinasse com um dos braços fraturados — era por isso que ela estava entrando pela janela dos fundos, fora de horário de funcionamento.

De acordo com a programação do local, a última turma infantil acontecia às duas e meia da tarde e, após ela, o funcionamento do Centro só retomava às seis e meia da noite, com o começo das aulas iniciantes voltadas para o público adulto. Recorrendo ao relógio de pulso, contou mentalmente o tempo que teria até a próxima turma chegar, feliz com as duas horas livres em que a pista principal seria apenas sua.

Depois de conseguir passar pela abertura do vitrô do banheiro feminino, tendo como ajuda uma lixeira metálica a qual ela teve o trabalho de arrastar até o local, Isabella tirou a mochila das costas e a deixou estrategicamente no canto da pia, assim, caso precisasse de uma fuga emergencial, seus pertences já estariam a esperando do lado da janela pela qual havia entrado. Desfazendo-se do par de botas peluciadas, ela mentalizava positivamente que _nada_ estragasse aquele seu plano.

Foi um tanto difícil conseguir prender bem os cadarços de seus patins com apenas uma mão, mas depois de muita paciência e usando os próprios dentes como substituto da mão machucada, Yang sentiu ter conseguido um resultado bom o bastante para encarar o gelo sem maiores preocupações. Satisfeita com o bom progresso até ali, caminhou cuidadosamente para fora do vestiário, sentindo o sorriso alargar conforme a visão do rinque se revelava. Com ou sem torcida, pisar em uma pista de gelo era sempre uma experiência excitante, como se cada passo dentro dela fosse um degrau para algo maior, uma realização pessoal que Isabella não conseguia expressar em palavras, embora descontasse toda aquela bagunça sentimental no esporte. Não importava quantas vezes se chocasse contra o muro, quantos empurrões levassem e os inúmeros hematomas colecionados com todos os atritos, Yang não trocaria a pista por nada. Era o gelo responsável por ser palco e testemunha de suas quedas e reerguidas, o maior e único confidente da garota, além de existir algo mágico na pista sempre permanecer gelada, mesmo fora da época de inverno. Ela sabia que a explicação não era nada fantasiosa, mas gostava daquela sensação, como guardar a estação durante todo o ano, coisas de sua mente que não eram divididas com ninguém. Talvez por ela não ter ninguém.

“Quem é você?”

Mesmo sem nenhum desnível no gelo, Isabella tropeçou. Sentiu os ombros tensos quando virou-se na direção da voz desconhecida, um pouco mais aliviada ao notar se tratar de um garoto tão jovem quanto ela. Infelizmente, ainda havia a parte desesperada, procurando um ponto de fuga; Yang já estava no centro da pista e o garoto na entrada, impedindo sua saída. Pular pelas barras de contenção estava fora de cogitação, considerando seu braço. _Merde!_

“E quem é você?” Decidiu improvisar, devolvendo a pergunta no mesmo tom desconfiado. O garoto pareceu não gostar da resposta que nada respondia suas dúvidas, cruzando os braços na frente do peito enquanto um bico acompanhava sua contrariedade.

“Você sabia que a pista está fora de funcionamento?” O novo questionamento parecia duvidar da compreensão de Isabella, embora não tivesse nenhum tom vexatório, como os outros meninos com os quais ela costumava brigar.

“Sei, é por isso que eu vim usar” respondeu simplesmente, fazendo pouco caso de sua invasão. Se ele estava ali, certamente não seria um problema ela também estar.

“É, mas sou eu quem irei patinar aqui até a próxima turma entrar.” Isabella deixou o queixo cair; a permanência daquele menino com certeza prejudicaria seu treinamento.

“Por quê?!” Antes que pudesse pensar, deixou exteriorizar sua aflição.

“Porque eu preciso treinar!” e como reforço daquela informação, ele moveu suas lâminas em direção a ela, parando poucos metros de distância.

“Não pode treinar depois?” ainda que não possuísse nenhuma moeda de troca, Isabella tentou barganhar.

“Depois eu tenho aula de violão.” O próprio garoto pareceu desconcertado em não poder ajudar.

“Então eu terei meu treinamento prejudicado pela sua aula de violão?” ela não conseguia evitar exteriorizar seu desapontamento, mesmo nada daquilo sendo culpa dele.

“E por que eu deveria prejudicar o _meu_ treino para _você_ treinar?” O desconcerto deu lugar a uma indignação na mesma proporção a de Isabella. Bem, não existia um porquê, ela apenas queria treinar um pouco e esperava ser atendida.

“Tudo bem, se você quer assim, podemos ver quem é o mais merecedor” fez a oferta com ar blasé, apoiando a mão na cintura. Deveria existir algo que o fizesse desistir, Isabella costumava ser boa em vencer pelo cansaço. “Eu cheguei aqui primeiro.” Aquele argumento costumava ser imbatível.

“ _Escondida_ , provavelmente, porque o Centro está fechado, agora.” Imitando a posição das mãos, ele também as apoiou em sua cintura. A diferença de altura o deixava bem mais imponente que ela e Yang não gostou muito disso.

“Está certo, está fechado, você venceu” blefou. “Então por que _você_ está aqui?”

O garoto riu para as paredes, como se tivesse o apoio delas e as mesmas pudessem acompanhá-lo na chacota.

“Porque eu posso.”

“Ah, você pode?!” a voz de Isabella subiu alguns tons junto com sua incredulidade. “E o que a _majestade_ tem que eu não tenho?”

“A minha mãe!” aos risos ele ergueu os ombros, naquele assunto que lhe era muito óbvio.

“Isso eu também tenho!”

Antes que Yang continuasse esbravejando, ele entendeu que, de alguma forma, a garota não o conhecia. Em qual caverna ela deveria morar para não saber nada sobre sua família?

“Acho que você não entendeu, a minha mãe é dona do Royal.”

A boca de Isabella permaneceu aberta, deixando metade de uma ofensa morrer em sua língua. Era só o que lhe faltava… E não é que ela estava mesmo falando com o rei?

“Olha, por que não espera a próxima turma? É melhor treinar com um instrutor por perto, pode se machucar sem um supervisor.” E lançando um olhar mais atento à tipoia, concluiu seu argumento. “Se machucar _mais._ ”

Isabella levou os olhos para o braço machucado e riu. Certamente ele pensava que ela deveria ser uma aluna da turma iniciante, o que faria sentido, já que as únicas vezes em que ela pôs seus pés no Royal foram para assistir um musical no gelo na época natalina.

“Na verdade eu não sou aluna daqui” admitiu meio sem graça. Não achava estar em apuros agora que sabia mais ou menos com quem estava falando, então não teria problema ser sincera. “Eu vim para treinar hóquei.”

O rosto do garoto se torceu em diferentes expressões incompreendidas por Isabella, até, por fim, um sorriso suave enfeitar os lábios dele.

“Isso explica os hematomas.”

“Na verdade explica o braço, os hematomas foi porque me meti numa briga.” Para sua surpresa, ele riu. Ninguém nunca ria quando descobria o lado briguento de Yang, nem mesmo sua família.

“Uma delinquente invadindo o Royal!” brincou ele, fazendo Isabella rir a contragosto.

“E o que sua majestade vai fazer, me jogar no calabouço?”

“De modo algum, não quero ser alvo da sua fúria!” Ele ainda mantinha o ar divertido e seus olhos azuis pareciam brilhar de interesse. “Joga em alguma equipe?”

“Na da minha escola, Mileh Elementary School.”

“E por que não está treinando na pista da sua escola?” bem mais insinuante, o garoto começou a patinar em volta de Isabella, tendo visto naquela informação um contra-argumento muito bom.

“Porque a briga na qual me meti, majestade, _foi_ na escola.” ele parecia prestes a rir de novo. “Suspensão de quatro semanas! E as finais começam justamente no próximo mês, se eu não treinar nesse meio tempo posso prejudicar o rendimento do time quando voltar.”

O menino pousou um dos dedos no queixo, franzindo o cenho em sinal pensativo. Existia algo de exagerado naquela expressão e Isabella se perguntava se isso se dava pelas grossas sobrancelhas do outro garoto.

“Você tem um bom ponto, mas eu também preciso treinar.” Isabella deixou a irritação sair em um bufar barulhento. “Em breve começam as classificatórias da categoria júnior e eu preciso de uma boa pontuação se quiser passar para a próxima fase.”

“Você faz o quê?” ela interessou-se ao perceber que o desconhecido também tinha algo o qual se dedicar.

“Patinação artística!” O sorriso que acompanhou aquele anúncio foi diferente dos insinuantes e divertidos dados anteriormente; aquele parecia brilhar. “A primeira etapa classificatória será aqui, inclusive, bem nessa pista!”

Isabella olhou para o chão liso sob seus pés, tentando visualizar aquele cenário.

“Não pode abrir essa exceção para mim? Um troféu está em jogo!” Ela gesticulou alto com o braço bom, intensificando a importância de seu lado.

“Comigo também!”

“Mas… Mas que coisa!” guinchou irritada, batendo com a lâmina no gelo. Seu plano parecia tão bom na sua mente e ela ainda teria de lidar com aquele garoto. Só o tempo em que estavam conversando teria feito muita diferença em seu treino e Isabella o estava gastando com um menino que ela provavelmente nunca mais veria depois daquele dia.

“Hey, não é minha culpa!” Yang não tinha percebido que, por precaução, o garoto havia tomado distância. “E também, não é como se você pudesse treinar muito!”

“Claro que eu posso!” Se ele por acaso pensava que um braço deslocado poderia pará-la, estava muito enganado. “Eu sou canhota!”

“Não foi isso que eu quis dizer” justificou-se rapidamente. “É que você não tem nenhum bastão, como vai treinar sem equipamento adequado?”

Ele tinha razão e isso era uma droga.

“Parece que não foi muito esperta nessa parte do plano…” provocou ele, voltando aos tons ironicamente divertidos.

“Talvez eu não tenha trazido porque não tenha um taco!” retrucou com voz alterada. Qual era a graça de tirar sarro do óbvio?

“Que tipo de jogadora de hóquei é você que nem taco tem?” O garoto ria do tom vermelho que começava a colorir o rosto machucado. Pessoalmente, estava achando uma graça a mistura do vermelho na pele clara com os hematomas arroxeados e o batom de glitter. “Como participa dos jogos?”

“Eu quebrei o meu!” gritou por cima dos risos, uma explosão que ecoou pelo pátio. “Na cara do babaca que me provocou, por isso fui afastada do time!”

A risada parou, mas a diversão continuava presente nas expressões do patinador. Isabella não sabia dizer se não assustá-lo era algo bom ou ruim, mas continuou com o próprio cenho franzido, guarda alta na espera da próxima oportunidade para arrancar o sorriso estúpido daquela cara bonita.

“Legal…” elogiou visivelmente admirado. Como se estivesse finalmente convencido das qualidades da garota, ele voltou a se aproximar, estendendo a mão na oferta de um cumprimento. “Sou Jean-Jacques Leroy.”

“Isabella Yang” retornou o cumprimento com um aperto forte, finalmente cedendo e desmanchando aos poucos a carranca defensiva.

“Então, Isabella, acho que podemos dividir o rinque até dar o horário da próxima turma, tudo bem?”

A solução era tão simples que chegava a ser ridículo não terem pensado nisso antes.

“Não será um problema dividir o rinque com uma reles plebeia, vossa majestade?” ironizou ao curvar-se.

“Não, eu sou um rei benevolente…” gabou-se falsamente, aderindo àquela piada. “Confio que a senhorita Yang não irá barbarizar meu reino ou tentar quebrar a minha cara.”

“Não conte com isso.”

A risada dos dois pareceu dissolver qualquer resquício estranho das primeiras impressões que tiveram um com o outro, restando apenas o bom humor e o gelo.

“Eu vou precisar treinar apenas alguns saltos, então acho que vai dar certo.” Jean informou e Isabella concordou prontamente, olhando a pista ao redor. “Espera aí, acho que eu consigo um cabo de vassoura para você no armário da limpeza! Deve ajudar a improvisar!”

“Ajuda sim, obrigada!” A resolução de seus problemas estava indo tão bem que ela já até se permitia sorrir.

“Certo, não saia daqui!”

Não teria nenhum lugar para ela ir, mas decidiu não ironizar Jean daquela vez, não quando ele tentava ser tão simpático. A primeira parte de seu plano tinha dado perfeitamente certo, restava agora voltar para casa sem levantar suspeitas que poderia dar o dia como sucesso absoluto.

Não demorou para Leroy voltar em posse de um rodo, desculpando-se por não encontrar um substituto melhor. Dispensando a retratação, ela agradeceu a ajuda e garantiu que o objeto era de bom uso, mostrando o manuseio do rodo quase tão bom quanto se ela estivesse usando um bastão profissional. Devidamente acertados em suas metades da pista, os dois começaram seus treinos.

A diferença no estilo de cada um ficou ainda mais evidente quando os dois se posicionaram, Jean-Jacques com pés e braços na primeira posição clássica e Isabella inclinando o tronco para a frente, mantendo o rodo junto ao corpo. Mentalmente, puderam ouvir os sinais que os fizeram começar, os primeiros acordes de Chopin para um e o apito inicial para a outra.

Não conseguiam evitar olhar para a outra metade da pista vez ou outra, atraídos fosse pelo desempenho assombroso ou a curiosidade com as performances de cada um. A forma como Isabella cravava as lâminas de seus patins no chão e fazia lascas de gelo voarem com as manobras agressivas, surpreendeu Jean diversas vezes. Conseguia vê-la manuseando o bastão com destreza, mesmo com um dos braços imóveis, e em cada sorriso vitorioso, ele podia vê-la marcando um ponto. Que garota incrível! No gelo, ela até parecia a única a brilhar, como um céu estrelado!

Notando ser alvo de atenção de Leroy, Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas, questionando em silêncio seu interesse.

“Você é atacante?” A resposta foi um sorriso largo e satisfeito por ser assim tão evidente. “Legal!”

“Obrigada” agradeceu um tanto sem graça pela inexperiência com parabenizações.

O lado de Jean também lhe chamava atenção. Ao contrário de Isabella, que tinha passadas agressivas e fazia um enorme estrago na pista toda vez que participava dos jogos, ele deslizava pelo gelo como uma espécie de fada invernal, suave e delicado. Alguns saltos eram possíveis de prever pelo leve inclinar dos joelhos que impulsionavam os pulos, mas era quando ele preparava os pés para voltar ao gelo que Isabella se dava conta do tamanho esforço feito naquele esporte disfarçado em sutileza. O impacto gerado em cada fim de salto, no entanto, não abalava sua expressão ou interrompia a sequência de passos, a deixando admirada.

“O que foi isso que você acabou de fazer?”

“Foi a _tentativa_ de um salchow…” explicou com um sorriso amarelo. Não havia saído com um terço do desempenho que deveria.

“Legal!” o elogio de Isabella, no entanto, foi o bastante para consolá-lo. “Você sabia que os patins para hóquei são feitos para aguentar impacto, diferente dos de patinação artística, projetados para facilitar os saltos?” Yang soltou a informação e se afastou, deixando para trás Jean e seu sorriso bobo.

Ela era menor que ele, mas de uma força incrível. Se sozinha Isabella já carregava toda uma energia ofensiva, Leroy imaginava como seria vê-la no seu melhor, ambos os braços livres de talas, o time completo e a torcida ensurdecedora ao redor. Pensou se a escola dela liberasse pessoas de fora para assistir os jogos, ele com certeza adoraria conferir o desempenho de Isabella de perto.

Não queria ser o único daquela tarde a ser surpreendido, então decidiu impulsivamente que tentaria executar um _quad salchow_ , embora aquele salto só fosse autorizado na categoria sênior e ele ainda tivesse catorze anos. Guiado pela confiança em seu bom trabalho — ou a estranha necessidade de querer equiparar-se com Isabella em questão de habilidade —, acreditou ser capaz de concluir o salto. Seu _salchow_ era quase perfeito, executar o quádruplo seria relativamente fácil.

Tomou distância, hesitou alguns segundos, o suficiente para ganhar atenção de Yang, e deslizou, ganhando velocidade em cada passada, muito mais velocidade do que ele estava acostumado. A expressão assustada de Yang confirmou aquela impressão, mas já não podia mais parar; sem tanta certeza, Jean impulsionou o corpo pelo ar, cruzando as pernas para ajudar na torção, realizando um, dois giros… Não conseguindo concluir nem mesmo o terceiro antes de perceber estar voltando ao gelo. O pouso foi desastroso, com passadas grosseiras tentando frear a velocidade atingida com o salto e os braços chacoalhando em busca de equilíbrio. Em gesto automático, Isabella esticou o único braço bom em direção a Jean, como se aquilo fosse o suficiente para impedir a queda, porém infelizmente sua boa intenção não foi o bastante e Jean-Jacques não foi capaz de parar até o alambrado da pista lhe fazer esse favor, usando o rosto dele como freio.

“Jean!!” abandonando o rodo, ela correu na direção do patinador caído, sem poder disfarçar o pânico quando notou o rosto de Leroy lavado de sangue.

O desespero dela foi o bastante para desesperar Jean também, que começou a gritar. Com o pânico crescente, Isabella mal conseguia pensar, embora se sentisse na obrigação de acalmar o garoto. Lembrar-se de todos os acidentes parecidos que havia presenciado e sofrido pareceu o suficiente para fazê-la tomar a iniciativa de correr em busca de uma blusa que havia deixado para trás no banheiro.

Uma blusa branca. Isabella esperava não ser morta por aquela boa ação.

Quando voltou para a pista, Jean estava sentado no gelo, quase estatelado, com a cabeça erguida e os olhos vagos procurando algum sinal acima de sua cabeça, quem sabe o sinal divino vindo buscá-lo. Quando sentiu uma mão segurar sua cabeça, pôde jurar ser um anjo;

“Não pode deitar a cabeça desse jeito com o nariz sangrando!” Ele não sabia que anjos podiam ser tão briguentos. “Jean! Pode me ouvir?”

“Hãn?” foi a débil resposta.

“Jean, fique sentado, costas retas! Encoste na mureta, se precisar!” Obediente, assim ele o fez. Passado o susto do impacto, já conseguia compreender bem melhor o que estava acontecendo. “Não levante a cabeça, mantenha ela para baixo!”

“Mas aí vai sujar o meu suéter…” lamentou, desobedecendo a orientação e erguendo o queixo para cima.

“Não tem problema, suje o meu!” Isabella voltou a forçar a cabeça do patinador para baixo, esticando a blusa limpa para conter o sangramento.

“Não!!” O protesto de Jean acabou sendo em vão. Era uma visão desoladora ver o tecido branco ser manchado tão rápido, principalmente ele sendo responsável por lavar a própria roupa. Imaginar quão difícil devia ser se livrar da mancha de sangue o fez arrepiar e sentir uma dor que nem se equiparava a do nariz ferido.

“É perigoso o sangue ir para os pulmões ou você se engasgar com ele, se deixar a cabeça tombada para trás” Isabella explicou, profunda e estranhamente conhecedora de sangramentos. “Tem que deixar o sangue sair para aliviar a pressão, se deixar o rosto erguido pode piorar a hemorragia.”

“Você disse hemorragia?!” A menção da palavra voltou a apavorá-lo.

“Não é assim tão ruim, eu juro, isso acontece comigo sempre!”

“Sempre?!” Jean não sabia qual informação era pior.

“Eu não queria dizer isso, mas acho que precisamos de um adulto.”

A constatação da gravidade do problema só apareceu com a declaração de Isabella. Jean não queria a mãe desesperada por perto, tampouco Yang estava disposta a ouvir outro sermão, esse em dobro, tendo em vista ela ter furado seu castigo. _Que dia!_

“Tem o telefone dos seus pais ou algo assim?” perguntou a garota, esfregando a mão no chão e passando as raspas de gelo no nariz inchado.

“ _Ai!_ Minha mãe” ele parou de falar para reclamar da dor de ter o gelo sujo esfregado em seu rosto. “deve estar no escritório com a minha irmã, ela cuida do administrativo do Royal.”

“Certo, onde fica essa sala?” com um dos dedos sujos de sangue, ele apontou a direção.

“Ao lado da porta principal de entrada tem uma escada atrás do balcão da recepção, que leva para o piso superior onde fica o setor administrativo, só vai estar ela lá com minha irmã.”

“Tudo bem, então eu vou…” Não havia muita confiança na voz de Isabella e ela esperava que ao menos um pingo de coragem permanecesse até conseguir chamar ajuda. Seus joelhos já começavam a tremer, mas não podia deixar Jean naquela situação. Pegando fôlego, decidiu: “Eu já volto!”

Não ficou para ver a resposta de Leroy e correu para fora da pista, pisando firme com suas lâminas no chão e procurando não pensar muito em como aquilo danificaria o fio. O barulho metálico acompanhava seu deslocamento como uma trilha sonora sinistra de um filme de horror próprio. Isabella não sabia qual monstro seria o pior de lidar, se a família do rei nocauteado ou a própria.

Puxou o fôlego quando avistou as escadas e se lançou sobre os degraus, podendo ouvir no meio do caminho uma música infantil que embalava o cantarolar de uma voz adulta, a mãe de Jean-Jacques. Não conseguiu respirar até alcançar a sala, onde a mulher de óculos reagiu muito assustada ao ver uma desconhecida em sua sala.

“A senhora é a mãe do Jean?”

Isabella não quis pensar em quão estúpida havia sido aquela pergunta.

.:.

Os enfermeiros haviam deixado o Centro de Patinação há quase uma hora, quando a família de Isabella finalmente conseguiu ser contatada. Sentados lado a lado na sala da administração, Jean e Yang permaneciam em silêncio, esperando a hora em que levariam um sermão individual e conjunto.

Para alívio de Nathalie Leroy, mãe do jovem patinador, o acidente nada mais tinha sido que um susto, uma pancada no nariz que apenas havia sangrado.

Sangrado bastante.

De qualquer forma, a vida de seu jovem rei não estava em risco e nem seu rosto ficaria permanentemente marcado por aquele infortúnio. Antes mesmo da ambulância ter chegado para socorrê-lo, o sangramento havia parado, resultado conquistado com o rápido primeiros socorros executadas por Isabella. Nathalie não poderia estar mais grata à menina. Isabella só esperava que mais pessoas fossem gratas.

“Dois dias de repouso total…” disse Yang em voz alta, tentando sair do silêncio constrangedor. Sentia-se culpada, por algum motivo.

“Podia ser pior” respondeu, olhando o curativo em cima do nariz com a ajuda do espelho de bolso da mãe. “, poderiam ser quatro semanas.”

Isabella o encarou, dividida entre socá-lo ou abraçá-lo. Preferiu rir; o curativo e a voz anasalada o deixava muito engraçado.

“Pelo menos agora nos hematomas a gente combina, majestade.”

“Nada que afete meu lindo rosto…” tentou brincar, tocando cuidadosamente o arroxeado que a gaze não conseguia cobrir. “Todo rei tem suas cicatrizes de guerra.”

As risadas mal haviam começado e foram abruptamente interrompidas quando Isabella ouviu as passadas rápidas e o ecoar do salto alto o qual ela conhecia muito bem. Mesmo que fosse possível ouvir a voz de Nathalie tentando acalmar quem quer que fosse, as coisas não pareciam bem para a garota.

“Parece que sua mãe vai te matar…” Jean apiedou-se da careta da outra.

Não demorou para que duas mulheres entrassem na sala, tendo a senhora Leroy logo atrás. Isabella gemeu; era ainda pior do que ela pensava.

“Pode crer, as duas” sussurrou, esperando de cabeça baixa a bronca. “Oi mãe… Oi mãe…” tentou cumprimentar, mas nenhuma das duas estava muito calma.

“Isabella Yang, o que significa isso?” a voz da primeira mulher, muito alta e muito brava, preencheu a sala, parecendo colocar todos contra a parede.

“Como é possível que mesmo nesse estado você consiga se meter em problemas, filha?!” a outra, com os olhos rasgados iguais aos da garota, estava mais aflita. “Será que você não aprendeu nada com o que aconteceu no time de hóquei?!”

“Não fui eu que machuquei ele dessa vez, eu juro!” Isabella já havia jurado outras vezes, mas todas haviam sido mentira. Que hora para falar a verdade!

“Com licença…” pediu Nathalie, temerosa com a possibilidade de levar uma represália como aquela. “Mas sua filha tem razão, JJ se machucou enquanto treinava sem supervisão” a observação veio um pouco mais tensa, feita diretamente ao filho. ‘Foi ela quem o socorreu e me procurou depois dos primeiros socorros, então toda minha família é muito grata pela ajuda dela. Mesmo os enfermeiros elogiaram sua atitude, ela é uma menina muito responsável.”

As mães discordavam do “responsável”, mas foram desarmadas com tantos elogios feitos à Isabela. Trocando olhares em uma muda conversa compreendida apenas pelas duas, entraram em acordo e apaziguaram os ânimos, pelo menos naquele momento.

“Nesse caso, nos desculpe, Izzy…” pediu a mais alta. “Ficamos felizes que tenha ajudado o seu amigo.”

“Mas você ainda está em apuros, mocinha. O que o médico falou sobre seu braço?”

“Eu sei, mas o esquerdo está bom.” Para confirmar o que dizia, gesticulou largamente com o braço bom.

“E quem te deixou pisar na pista com o braço desse jeito?”

Nisso Nathalie não poderia ajudar, já que não havia nenhum registro da família Yang no cadastro do Royal e ela não tinha parado para pensar como a garota tinha entrado com o Centro fechado ao público.

“Fui eu…” Jean assumiu a responsabilidade, para surpresa de todos, incluindo Isabella. “Encontrei Isabella antes de vir para cá e ela me perguntou se estávamos fechados.” Cada palavra era dita com cuidado e muita culpa. “Eu disse que apenas minha família estava usando o Centro e perguntei se ela não gostaria de dividir a pista comigo até a próxima turma, só isso… Fiz mal?”

Que mentiroso maravilhoso! Isabella queria aprender aquela técnica, também!

“Quando foi isso, JJ?” Nathalie havia fisgado a isca.

“Você já tinha subido com Amélie, eu voltei para o carro pegar meus patins que eu tinha esquecido.”

E foi assim que Izzy descobriu o pequeno imprevisto que atrasou a entrada de Jean e possibilitou sua entrada sem ninguém ver. Bendita coincidência!

“JJ, eu entendo que queira ser gentil, mas Isabella está com o braço imobilizado, foi irresponsabilidade sua ter deixado ela entrar na pista, filho.”

“Irresponsabilidade dos dois” a outra mãe da menina não deixou a culpa recair apenas no garoto. “, pois Izzy sabia das ordens médicas.”

“Desculpe…” pediram os dois em uníssono. Seus rostinhos machucados e o semblante triste não deixou mais ninguém discutir naquela tarde.

“Senhora Leroy, queremos nos desculpar pelo transtorno causado hoje” desviando a atenção dos semblantes tristes, uma das mulheres começou a conversar com Nathalie. “Sabemos que tem toda uma ocupação aqui e todo esse transtorno acabou a atrapalhando.”

“Imaginem, foi JJ que acabou se machucando…”

“Mas a senhora precisou dispensar atenção em Isabella, também, acabou sendo uma preocupação a mais.” Trocando olhares com a esposa, elas novamente decidiram algo em silêncio. “Podemos oferecer um jantar para a senhora e sua família em nossa casa?” Nathalie não soube como reagir a princípio com aquele convite, permanecendo em silêncio. “Por favor, seria um prazer recebê-los em nossa casa, principalmente depois de acolherem Izzy hoje.”

Momentos de tensão seguiram a falta de palavras da senhora Leroy. Quando o suspense já estava matando Isabella e Jean, ela cedeu.

“Tudo bem, ficaremos felizes em aceitar.”

Internamente, ambos comemoraram.

.:.

A casa das Yang era de um único piso, cercada de _maples_ , as características árvores do país, o que contribuía para o chão forrado daquele orgulho nacional que era a folha vermelha. Jean gostava tanto daquele símbolo, patriota ao extremo, que não via a hora de poder tatuá-la. Seus dezoito anos nunca foram tão desejados.

A família Leroy saiu em peso do carro, uma bagunça de gritos infantis protagonizados pelos seus irmãos menores, enquanto ele ajudava os pais a retirar todas as quinquilharias que a mais nova precisava por ser um bebê. Os Leroy eram conhecidos por serem expansivos, fosse na personalidade, roupas e comida. Um convite para jantar no lar de Nathalie e Alain era a certeza de que os convidados sairiam cada um com um prato recheado, isso se conseguissem passar pela porta; serem eles os convidados era a garantia de que contribuiriam para a fartura da mesa e isso as Yang descobriram assim que abriram a porta para recepcionar a família e três diferentes tipos de tortas.

“Eu disse que não precisavam trazer nada!” esclareceram, embora já fosse tarde para protestar.

“Imagine, não poderíamos vir sem ajudar com o jantar!” Alain riu. Ele era muito bom em equilibrar um filho e um prato usando só um braço.

“JJ, filho, não está esquecendo de nada?”

Além da torta doce segurada com firmeza, Jean-Jacques já esquecia-se da mão escondida atrás das costas. Ele ainda estava meio perdido, com uma sensação engraçada no estômago ao rever Isabella, com o rosto bem menos roxo, mas igualmente colorido com uma combinação vibrante de maquiagem azul nos olhos puxados e batom pink nos lábios sorridentes. O glitter, daquela vez, estava em suas unhas, mesmo na mão imobilizada e ele nem imaginava o trabalho de Isabella para conseguir aquele feito.

No que pareceu movido a câmera lenta, Jean puxou o presente e observou o rosto de Izzy transformar-se de surpresa para explodir em uma alegria sem mensura. Por pouco ela não saiu pulando para apanhar o taco de hóquei recém-saído da loja e estreá-lo ainda com a fita vermelha enfeitando o cabo polido.

“Vocês não precisavam ter comprado algo tão caro…” ignorando o lamentar de uma das mães de Isabella, Jean fez questão de pontuar todas as qualidades daquele presente.

“Era o melhor da loja, o vendedor disse que o bastão aguenta até cinco vezes mais impacto que outros, então você pode bater o quanto quiser que dificilmente ele vai quebrar.”

As mães da menina não sabiam se ficavam felizes ou não com aquela informação.

Lily Yang e sua esposa, Rita, não gostavam muito do interesse da filha naquele esporte tão agressivo, mas desde criança ela era profundamente vidrada em hóquei, culpa talvez do falecido vovô Montanari, pai de Rita e o primeiro a levar a pequena neta em uma barulhenta final de temporada. Isabella havia saído do jogo aos pulos e tamanha empolgação obrigou o avô a presenteá-la com um bastão o qual ela dormiu abraçada no mesmo dia. O instrumento tinha acompanhado a garota por nove anos e encontrado seu fim no rosto de um desafeto escolar. Passada a raiva, ela chorou de tristeza pela perda, portanto ganhar novamente o bastão representava para ela bem mais do que ter de volta seu instrumento de jogo, era reviver seu primeiro jogo ao lado do avô.

“Por favor, queiram entrar” convidaram por fim, deixando que a família se acomodasse. “Iremos arrumar a mesa para o jantar, Izzy quer mostrar seu quarto ao Jean enquanto isso?”

Feliz com a sugestão, ela mostrou o caminho, guiando sua mais nova amizade ao cômodo colorido. JJ se impressionou em como o quarto de Isabella era repleto de pôsteres — entre eles sua banda preferida, a _Canadian Spirit_ —, fotos com a família e exibindo escoriações tão orgulhosamente quanto exibia medalhas e troféus de seu desempenho como jogadora de hóquei. Complementando a estante repleta de prêmios, pelúcias do mais variado tipo e Barbies temáticas de todos os filmes podiam ser vistas, assim como as cortinas cor-de-rosa e muita estampa na cama enfeitada de almofadas com ilustrações da Disney. Yang era uma mistura interessante de coisas e Jean achava aquilo incrível.

“Esse aqui é o meu preferido!” ela dizia enquanto alcançava um troféu transparente com a silhueta de um jogador de hóquei gravado. “Competição do ano passado, prêmio de melhor central! A categoria era livre e seis alunos foram indicados!” Isabella fez uma pausa para alongar o mistério, divertindo-se com a expectativa de Jean. “Eu fui a primeira garota a ganhar nessa categoria!”

Os olhos de Jean arregalaram em genuína admiração.

“Isso é incrível, Bella!”

Izzy riu alto para disfarçar o rubor crescente em suas bochechas ao ouvi-lo chamá-la por aquele apelido. Não era muito comum, mesmo suas mães a chamavam apenas na forma inglesa.

“Faz tempo que ninguém me chamava assim!’ O sorriso sincero de Jean mudou para um mais brincalhão.

“Sabia que _bella_ em italiano significa _bonita_?” perguntou com ares insinuantes, querendo exibir todo seu conhecimento poliglota naquela informação.

“Sei, meu avô era italiano.” Por aquela resposta ele não esperava. Tentando disfarçar a vergonha, pigarreou baixo e ajeitou a postura, voltando a falar.

“Então, tudo bem se eu te chamar de Bella?”

“Depende, o apelido ou o elogio?” era o patinador quem ruborizava, agora. “Estou brincando, _JJ_ , é claro que pode!”

Ele estava aliviado. Não queria ter de responder que as duas formas eram válidas.

“Quando meu avô era vivo, eu vivia dizendo a ele que iria para as Olimpíadas…” lembrou Isabella, guardando novamente o troféu. “Tem algum objetivo parecido, JJ?”

As palavras pareciam estar pairando sobre seus lábios, mas por alguma razão elas não saíram. No lugar de uma explicação em palavras, ele deu de ombros, rindo sem graça logo em seguida. O que significava aquilo?

‘Eu já te contei a história da minha primeira medalha?” Resolvendo por não forçá-lo, assumiu o protagonismo da noite e buscou mais histórias a seu respeito que pudesse contar.

Continuaram conversando sobre os prêmios de Isabella, Vancouver e as Olimpíadas de Inverno, até Nathalie chamá-los para o mais divertido jantar que tiveram.

.:.

Isabella havia sido deixada em frente a pista pública de patinação, onde passaria o dia com Jean. O convite havia surgido no meio do jantar, onde as mães da garota não tiveram como negar. Os Leroy, atarefados com a preparação do Royal para as eliminatórias de patinação que receberiam, não poderiam dar muita atenção ao filho mais velho, portanto achavam a ideia dele ter uma companhia extra naqueles dias ainda melhor, o que desarmou qualquer argumento de Lily e Rita, que estipularam um único limite de que a filha não patinasse sozinha, visto a condição de seu braço. Condições aceitas, lá estava ela com seu mais colorido suéter, unhas feitas e um sorriso de ponta a ponta, animada com a programação daquele domingo.

“Continua fazendo esse esporte de menina?”

Sua alegria, contudo, teve um breve momento de desmanche ao notar a pessoa mais desagradável daquele planeta — quiçá até do universo — incomodando e acuando Jean. Apressou o passo até eles, sendo capaz de ouvir a última provocação:

“Esse é um país livre, Williams, se quer viver em um lugar que desaprove uniões homoafetivas, vai ter que voar para a Ásia” Jean disse com desdém e conhecimento político.

“Ásia não é onde seu namoradinho está?”

Com um empurrão proposital, Isabella anunciou sua chegada. Jean parecia feliz e grato em vê-la e ainda mais aliviado quando a amiga prostrou-se defensiva a sua frente.

“E aí, Williams, tudo bem? Sabia que eu ganhei um bastão novo? Dizem que aguenta até cinco vezes mais pancadas, estava querendo testar.”

Medindo-os de cima a baixo, o garoto se afastou sem dizer mais nada. O dia estava salvo sem sua presença asquerosa por perto.

“De onde conhece o Williams?’ passado o susto, Jean finalmente conseguiu falar.

“Foi na cara dele que eu destruí meu bastão.” A risada de Leroy preencheu o ambiente e vê-lo tão a vontade a deixou aliviada.

“Você é minha heroína! Estava doido para saber quem tinha conseguido fazer aquilo!” Muito orgulhosa de seu feito, Isabella sorriu. “Obrigado.”

“Para mim foi um prazer, poderia quebrar coisas naquela cara nojenta o dia inteiro!”

“Não por isso, por ter me defendido.” seu tom era desconcertado, envergonhado. “Ele sempre me deixa acuado e embora o responda, Williams é muito agressivo…”

Já não era a primeira vez que ela o via tão vulnerável. Perguntava-se o que deveria significar aquilo.

“Não se preocupe com isso, sério…” aconselhou o que imaginava ser o melhor. Isabella só brigava com quem a provocava, pessoalmente era completamente avessa a agressividade e comportamento passivo-agressivo, chegando a se assustar com ataques diretos. Ela só não diria isso a Jean, pelo menos não agora. “Ele é um _bullie_ do pior tipo, desmerece todo mundo e não aguentou a pressão quando eu levei o troféu de melhor central na frente dele.” Aquela nova informação tirou um pequeno sorriso de Jean.

“Ele vive fazendo comparações com meninas, como se isso fosse ofensa.”

“E eu não sei? Não vejo a hora do pai dele voltar para os Estados Unidos…” Para sorte de Isabella e Jean, o trabalho de diplomata do patriarca Williams estava chegando ao fim e com ele, seu único filho preconceituoso iria junto.

“Foi por isso que quebrou o nariz dele?”

“Não, ele tinha falado das minhas mães.” JJ calou-se diante aquela informação.  “Nenhuma novidade se vindo dele, não é?”

“Sinto muito.”

“Obrigada.” Fingindo observar alguma coisa nas unhas coloridas, ela tentou espantar a sensação esquisita que era dar pistas de sua fragilidade para alguém. ”E você, onde teve o desprazer de conhecê-lo?”

“Quando morei nos Estados Unidos há uns anos. Ele ficava provocando um amigo meu só por sua origem latina, e depois que eu e outro amigo defendemos Leo, Williams começou a nos provocar, também, nos chamava de casal, um monte de coisa sem sentido. Otabek dizia que ele queria apenas aparecer e eu concordo.”

“Otabek?” O nome não era muito comum para o lugar onde viviam. “Era dele que Williams falava quando eu cheguei?” JJ concordou.

“Otabek Altin foi meu colega de rinque quando eu ainda treinava nos Estados Unidos. Tínhamos o mesmo treinador, mas eu acabei de desentendendo com ele e partindo para outro, até acabar voltando para casa.” O histórico profissional parecia significar o fracasso para ele. “Mas continuamos amigos, mesmo com a distância. Beka conseguiu inclusive uma vaga para participar de um curso com Yakov Feltsman, consegue acreditar?” A tristeza anterior havia dado lugar à alegria pelo amigo. “É o mesmo técnico de Victor Nikiforov e Georgi Popovich da Rússia!”

Aqueles nomes Isabella conhecia bem. Não teria como não saber, eles eram os melhores de sua terra natal, sendo Victor o principal dono dos holofotes desde sua estreia na categoria júnior. Particularmente, Yang preferia bem mais a interpretação dramática de Popovich aos sorrisos plásticos de Nikiforov, só não dizia isso em voz alta por temer ser JJ mais um dos milhares de fãs de Victor.

“E você não pensou em tentar uma vaga nesse curso, também?” Uma careta culpada entregou parte da resposta.

“É um curso ótimo, meus antigos treinadores também eram, mas, não sei dizer, eles parecem seguir uma fórmula muito específica… Não há diálogo ou condição que mude suas técnicas de treinamento e eu me senti limitado… Queria fazer mais, conversei sobre o meu estilo, mas eles foram irredutíveis, então eu recuei e vim embora.” As últimas palavras morreram em seus lábios. Isabella se perguntava em qual momento Jean começou a evitar seus olhos. “Fugi, é.”

“Fugiu de quê? Você não é treinado pelos seus pais?”

“Fui um pouco egoísta…” Existia uma certa insistência em se penalizar que Yang estava custando a entender.

“Não é egoísmo nenhum insistir no que acredita e serve para você” aquelas palavras eram de Rita e Isabella orgulhava-se por tê-las decorado. “Se nenhum deles conseguiam treinar o _JJ Style_ , melhor mesmo procurar quem te deixe fazer.”

“ _JJ Style_?” O garoto riu. “Vou aderir, posso?”

“À vontade, majestade.” Bella ofereceu uma piscadela. “E o mundo todo vai poder ver como seu estilo é bom e funciona no futuro! Quando pode entrar na categoria sênior? No ano que vem, não é?”

‘É, seria, mas eu pensei em segurar mais um ano…” O encarando, ela ficou esperando o fim da explicação. “Eu não disse na noite do jantar, mas também tenho o sonho de ir para as Olimpíadas.”

Um breve momento em choque e então a explosão:

“Isso é o máximo, JJ! Por que não me contou antes?” ela estava adorando descobrir mais aquilo em comum.

“É que eu…” engasgou. “Eu não tenho bem certeza se sou capaz, sabe…”

Era estranho ver Jean-Jacques hesitante e duvidoso da própria capacidade daquela forma, não fazia sentido para Yang que alguém com seu nome e histórico familiar pudesse desacreditar da estrela dourada faiscando em seu provável futuro, mas não deixou que, fosse lá o que aquilo significasse, desanimasse aquela conversa.

“É claro que consegue! Preciso que conte para todo mundo que foi você que me presenteou com aquele bastão quando eu subir no pódio!”

Jean sorriu pequeno com aquele planejamento, o bastante para Isabella parar de estranhar seu desânimo.

“Vem, vamos para a pista, quero saber mais sobre o _JJ Style!_ ” convidou ela e Jean foi incapaz de hesitar aceitar aquele convite.

.:.

Entre uma prática e outra, Jean deixava o violão de lado para massagear a ponta calejadas dos dedos e espiar seu celular. Havia recebido uma mensagem de Isabella naquela manhã, toda escrita em _capslock_ , anunciando que os responsáveis pelo time de hóquei haviam a chamado para uma conversa. Ainda faltava uma semana para Isabella tirar a tipoia e mais duas para suas suspensão vingar, e a expectativa de que aquela reunião encurtasse seu período de afastamento agitava os dois.

Contudo, o dia foi passando sem Bella lhe mandar qualquer recado. Tentou chamá-la, mandou piadas, emoticons diversos e estava quase decidindo ligar quando sua aula de violão começou. Impossibilitado de usar o celular dentro da sala, precisou esconder o aparelho com um cuidado que o remetia a _Missão Impossível_ , sentado em cima dele. Mesmo assim, em todas as vezes que o telefone vibrou e ele quase foi pego, nenhuma notificação era de Isabella. Naquelas horas Jean adoraria ser de fato um rei; já estaria mandando toda sua cavalaria atrás da garota.

Foi uma surpresa e alívio para ele descobrir Isabella o esperando do lado de fora da escola de música, assim que pôs os pés para fora da porta principal. Contrariando a vontade de correr até ela e perguntar aos gritos o que tinha acontecido, Jean apenas acenou brevemente e, uma vez chamada sua atenção, a garota correu a seu encontro. Antes mesmo de começar a falar, JJ havia percebido algo de errado em seu semblante.

“Como foi a aula?” O sorriso nos lábios pintados de glitter, não era capaz de encobrir o desânimo.

“O que aconteceu?” Responder as perguntas de Isabella com outras geralmente a deixavam irritada, mas daquela vez Jean não ouviu nenhuma repreensão por isso. “Você sumiu o dia todo, eu…” O garoto precisou puxar o fôlego antes de dizer. “Eu fiquei preocupado.”

Isabella o olhou nos olhos pela primeira vez naquela noite, verdadeiramente sentida. Começando a andar, Jean pôs-se a segui-la.

“Desculpe, JJ, eu não quis falar antes porque pensei que aí sim ficaria preocupado e você tinha que treinar, ainda… Achei que era melhor contar depois.”

“Bobagem, eu estava esperando você me avisar.” Gentil, ofereceu-se para levar a mochila da amiga, que daquela vez não protestou em aceitar. “Há quanto tempo está esperando aqui no frio?”

Aos risos, Isabella o empurrou.

“Eu não sou feita de vidro, majestade, posso muito bem aguentar meia hora do lado de fora!”

“Ou pode muito bem entrar e esperar na recepção climatizada.”

Faria mais sentido e ela ainda teria uma máquina de bebidas quentes a disposição, mas não estava em um bom dia para interagir com pessoas.

“Não vai me contar o que aconteceu?” O tom de Jean era cuidadoso e com um quê preocupado. Isabella já estava arrependida de não ter enviado uma mensagem, mas ela precisava _tanto_ ter aquele contato com quem em tão pouco tempo já era seu melhor amigo. Único amigo.

“A treinadora e o técnico responsável pelo time me pediram para comparecer depois da aula ao rinque de treinamento.” Emocionada, seus olhos castanhos brilhavam com a animação em estar de volta e, daquela vez, o sorriso era genuíno. ‘Foi tão bom estar de volta, ouvir o barulho dos tacos batendo, do grito das minhas colegas combinando ataques… Senti como se não voltasse há anos!” Seu sorriso desmanchou-se e o queixo começou a enrugar pela vontade de chorar. “E então eu fui conversar com a treinadora, sorrindo que nem uma idiota, só para ouvir que eles tinham decidido me colocar no banco depois do fim da suspensão!”

O fim da frase foi seguido de um soluço alto.

“Mas não podem fazer isso, você é a titular!”

“Falei a mesma coisa para ouvir que tem menina na reserva tão boa quanto eu, apenas esperando uma oportunidade e que com meu afastamento e o braço machucado, não posso garantir estar em forma para o início das competições!”

Com raiva, Isabella coçava os olhos, tentando conter as lágrimas. O misto de raiva e tristeza não a deixava saber como agir naquela situação e Jean parecia a única pessoa a qual ela choraria sem se importar com julgamentos.

“Então isso significa que você não vai mais participar?” Aquilo era triste. Isabella sempre dizia com tanto entusiasmo sobre o esporte e narrava as partidas passadas como se as estivesse vivendo-as durante o relato, que ele também queria assistir uma de suas competições e conferir de perto todos aqueles feitos. Podia facilmente entendê-la, pois sequer conseguia se imaginar sem a patinação.

“Eu não vou desistir!” exasperou, quase ofendida por Jean ter considerado aquela decisão por parte dela. “Eu nunca desisto! Nem mesmo se, sei lá” apontando para o céu acima de suas cabeças, enfatizou o que viria a dizer logo em seguida. “mesmo que a noite caia! Eu sempre faço o meu melhor!” Surpreso pelas palavras corajosas, Leroy continuou apenas ouvindo. Isabella não se preocupou em segurar as lágrimas, não mais se envergonhando em exibi-las. “Essa é quem eu sou.”

“Sei que consegue, Bella” para Jean não existiam dúvidas; ela era inspiradora.  “Você vai conseguir e eu estarei lá para torcer por você!”

“O rei JJ vai torcer por mim?” brincou por cima do choro. “Oh, estou totalmente envergonhada, a que devo tamanha honra?!”

“Eu seria capaz de erguer uma torcida por você!” garantiu, envolvendo os ombros dela com um dos braços. “Já imaginou todo o Canadá vibrando por você? A plateia tremulando a bandeira nacional, aplausos sincronizados, um coro gritando _“Izzy! Izzy! Izzy!”_ ”

Bella riu ao imaginar o cenário. Entre piadas e tons jocosos, eles trocavam aquele diálogo que para pessoas de fora não fazia nenhum sentido.

“Mas como você erguerá uma torcida se provavelmente estará fazendo saltos e piruetas?”

“Um rei dá seu jeito.”

Ela sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Adorava poder conversar em devaneio daquele jeito e estava feliz por ter conseguido encontrar Jean para desabafar e poder reafirmar em voz alta que não desistiria de seu sonho. Em sua forma de agradecer, apoiou o braço no ombro de Leroy e, unidos daquela forma, continuaram seus caminhos, deixando suas conversas aleatórias atravessarem a noite fria.

.:.

A família Yang chegou no Centro Royal de Patinação, surpresas pela quantidade de pessoas que a classificatória regional havia atraído. Os olhos curiosos de Isabella buscavam nas diferentes flâmulas aquela que identificava sua cidade e um de seus representantes. Jean era um dos três participantes regionais da categoria júnior disputando uma chance para uma vaga para a _Canadian Figure Skating Championship_ , ao lado de mais dezessete competidores. Pela quantidade de participantes e dependendo do desempenho de cada um, mais duas competições estavam cogitadas para filtrar apenas os melhores. Bella torcia para que JJ mantivesse o bom desempenho e conseguisse classificação sem precisar apresentar uma segunda vez.

Era estranho para ela ver Leroy, sempre bem disposto e divertido em suas conversas, abalado, como havia sido nos últimos dias. Não conseguia acompanhar nenhuma brincadeira por muito tempo e mantinha o olhar vago quase sempre. Yang podia jurar tê-lo visto tremer enquanto amarrava os cadarços de seus patins no último encontro dos dois e o mesmo valia para seus joelhos. Quando perguntou se estava bem, ele apenas riu e deu uma desculpa qualquer, deixando-a para ir ao gelo. Nas tardes que antecederam a competição, ela conseguiu vê-lo caindo mais vezes que o normal e mesmo passos que eram sua especialidade saíram com dificuldade. O que tinha Jean?

Mães e filha se acomodaram na arquibancada, bem próximas a pista. De cinco em cinco os competidores eram dispensados para reconhecimento do gelo, onde arriscavam seus saltos mais difíceis, fosse para treinar ou impressionar plateia e juízes. Isabella estava ansiosa e ao mesmo apreensiva para ver Jean, mas os grupos entraram, saíram e quando todos já haviam revezado, JJ não esteve em nenhum.

“É impressão minha ou Jean não entrou no rinque?” Se Rita, a mais observadora de sua família, tinha também reparado, então algo de muito errado estava acontecendo.

Pedindo licença às mães, Isabella deixou a arquibancada e correu para onde a equipe de organização se concentrava. Alguém lá saberia lhe dar explicações.

Felizmente, Nathalie Leroy estava cuidando de pranchetas e pessoas quando Izzy a viu. Se aproximou preocupada, ao mesmo tempo que Alain — e o olhar preocupado do pai de JJ não ajudou a deixá-la mais calma.

“Senhores Leroy, onde está JJ?” perguntou, esquecendo-se da boa educação que mandava cumprimentar as pessoas antes.

Alain olhou para a esposa antes de responder a menina. Não fazia sentido esconder dela, visto que era uma boa amiga de seu filho.

“JJ está um pouco nervoso, uma coisa que chamamos de ansiedade, e não sabemos se vai poder se apresentar hoje.” Nathalie fechou os olhos. Era muita coisa para lidar de uma só vez e nem mesmo ao lado do filho poderia estar, agora.

Isabella não sabia o que era ansiedade, mas parecia grave.

“Mas ele treinou tanto para a apresentação de hoje…”

Desde que começaram a conversar ela tinha curiosidade de assistir seu amigo se apresentar com toda a estrutura de uma competição formada, com torcida e sistema de pontos. Tanto conversavam sobre suas paixões ligadas ao rinque, que pensar em Jean não participando daquilo a deixava desolada.

Percebendo a tristeza da garota, Alain pensou se deixá-la ver o filho não deixaria ela e Jean melhores. Ao menos, como amiga, ela poderia consolá-lo.

“Você gostaria de vê-lo?” A possibilidade de poder encontrar o amigo fez com que ela encarasse o senhor Leroy com extremo interesse. “Ele está no vestiário particular, ao lado do coletivo masculino” apontou a direção. “Acho que JJ vai gostar de ver você.”

Isabella olhou para Nathalie antes de partir, esperando dela sua autorização. Sorrindo gentilmente, a mulher concordou:

“Pode ir, eu avisarei suas mães.”

Agradecendo, Yang correu até o fim do corredor, batendo com a sola de _neon_ contra o piso. Só parou de correr quando avistou a porta fechada de onde Jean deveria estar e ela não queria se aproximar fazendo um estardalhaço.

Abrindo a porta calmamente, Izzy entrou cuidadosa, procurando a presença de Jean no que parecia ser uma sala vazia. Não fosse pela leve agitação no fundo da sala, escondida atrás de um armário, ela pensaria ter entrado no lugar errado.

JJ se encolheu ainda mais a medida que os passos calmos se faziam mais perto. Perceber ser Isabella o deixou mais aliviado, ao mesmo tempo em que a vontade de chorar era maior. Não queria ter sido uma decepção para mais uma pessoa querida.

“JJ, o que aconteceu?”

Ele abaixou a cabeça, tampando os ouvidos com as mãos, para não precisar mais ouvir o timbre preocupado da garota. O gesto, todavia, não conseguia conter a voz interna, pulsando o mais variado tipo de comentário e julgamento; ele era uma vergonha, covarde e jamais teria condições de ser um bom patinador. Por que deveria perder tempo entrando naquele rinque? Por que perdia tempo tentando fazer seu estilo de patinação acontecer? Por que não seguiu simplesmente o que todos seus antigos técnicos tentaram? Seria uma piada, uma ofensa aos patinadores de verdade, aos próprios pais, sua família, Isabella.

“Eu posso ajudar de algum jeito?” A voz de Yang timidamente entrou em sua mente, desviando das palavras “vergonha” e “piada”, espremendo-se entre uma condenação e outra, fazendo-se ouvir por muito pouco. “Jean?”

Ele levou um tempo para entender que a pele gelada por cima de suas mãos eram as próprias de Isabella. A garota também surpreendeu-se ao perceber as unhas roídas ao ponto de umas estarem em carne viva, assim como elas tremiam como se Jean estivesse com frio.

“Desculpe” pediu o garoto. Ela não conseguia entender o motivo.

“Por que está me pedindo desculpas? Você não fez nada…”

“Você veio até aqui para me ver e eu não vou me apresentar” respondeu, a voz saída em um sussurro. “Fiz você perder seu tempo, sua família, a minha…”

“Tudo bem, não é sua culpa, todo mundo tem um dia ruim.”

“Esse dia não podia ser hoje.”

Sem saber o que fazer, ela sentou-se no chão e se apertou em um espaço ao lado de Jean. Ele ainda estava encolhido, mas parecia menos tenso com ela ao lado. Como forma de oferecer apoio, Isabella passou o braço por cima de seu ombro, imitando o abraço que ele sempre oferecia a ela. Aos poucos, Leroy cedeu e aceitou o acolhimento, aconchegando-se melhor naquele abraço.

Permaneceram em um silêncio que pareceu eterno, até o anúncio do início da competição ser dado. Os acordes iniciais indicavam o começo dos programas e era pela reação da plateia que eles sabiam o desempenho dos patinadores. Pela intensidade dos aplausos, a apresentação deveria estar bem mediana.

“Eu queria ser como você” JJ disse depois de todo aquele tempo em silêncio. “Não desistir mesmo com o céu caindo, sabe, aquelas coisas que você disse.” Isabella apertou mais o abraço quando ouviu uma nova salva de palmas. “Mas eu não consigo. Eu nem sei como cheguei até aqui.”

“Você chegou porque merece, JJ” consolou-o o melhor que podia. “Ninguém conseguiria todas aquelas medalhas e troféus se não merecesse.”

“Eu tive sorte.”

“Bom, então foram dez anos de _muita_ sorte, não acha?” Desvencilhando do abraço, Isabella o obrigou a olhá-la. “Jean, por que de repente aqueles prêmios não valem mais nada? Foi você que os conquistou!”

Os olhos azuis estavam opacos, encarando Izzy, mas não a vendo ao mesmo tempo. Os lábios entreabertos estavam secos e tremiam com a vontade dele em falar.

“Eu não sei…” confessou com pesar. “Eu não sei porque, mas não consigo ver sentido em nada, agora. As medalhas são lixo, os troféus foram um erro, eu não sou capaz… Eu nunca fui…” Não conseguiu continuar o que dizia, a respiração agitada cortando sua linha de raciocínio. “Se eu for inteligente o bastante, dá tempo de desistir” explicou o que sua mente acreditava. “Eu seria burro se fosse até lá.”

“De onde ouviu isso?” Isabella perguntou, preocupada. Em resposta, JJ apontou para a própria cabeça. “Bem, tolos ou mesmo os sábios não são os inimigos e nem poderiam” retrucou com convicção. “Isso está tudo na sua cabeça, você mesmo disse. Eles só vão te parar se você deixar.”

Jean-Jacques conseguia entender, mas não o bastante para poder se convencer.

“JJ, o que você sente quando pisa no gelo?” O locutor do lado de fora já anunciava o fim do primeiro grupo.

Não era difícil lembrar, a parte preferida era o som das lâminas riscando o gelo. De olhos fechados, era ainda mais fácil lembrar de tudo: antes de toda apresentação, o público mantinha-se em silêncio o bastante para ele conseguir ouvir seu patins produzirem aquele que era o melhor som do mundo. No rinque era sempre frio, um eterno inverno, independente do tempo no lado de fora. Quando a música começava, seu corpo parecia mexer sozinho, no ritmo das notas. A maioria das músicas eram composições que ele cresceu ouvindo com os pais, principalmente nas longas viagens para visitar toda sua enorme família. Os CDs com suas composições favoritas eram trocados e ele já tinha inclusive decorado a ordem. Nenhuma viagem era completa sem aquela sequência, uma mistura de diversos gêneros musicais que iam do mais clássico ao POP atual. Jean sempre se pegava imaginando coreografia para todas elas e, quando não mais se lembrava do que havia criado, inventava outras. Queria um dia compor a música perfeita para alguma apresentação, mostrar que seu estilo funcionava…

Voltou a abrir os olhos quando pensou naquilo, quase levando um susto ao ver o próprios rosto refletido em um espelho de bolso vermelho. Isabella, atrás do objeto, aguardava em silêncio.

“O que…?” Foi a única coisa que Jean conseguiu perguntar.

“O que enxerga aqui, JJ?”

A resposta era óbvia demais para ele precisar dizê-la em voz alta.

“Não estou entendendo, Bella…”

“Olhe direito!”

Ele olhou e viu parte do olho, talvez o nariz… O espelho era muito pequeno para refletir alguma coisa.

“Vamos lá, não me diga que vossa majestade não consegue enxergar sua cara real só porque esse é o espelho de uma plebeia!”

Jean exibiu um meio sorriso com a brincadeira.

“De fato, eu até tento olhar, mas fica difícil ver alguma coisa, olha o tamanho disso!”

Fingindo-se muito indignada, Isabella apoiou as mãos no quadril, rindo em seguida. Rápida, ela ficou em pé e procurou por algum armário aberto, onde pudesse encontrar um espelho de tamanho razoável.

“Aqui tem um espelho bom o bastante, o que acha, majestade?”

Movido pela curiosidade, Jean conseguiu ser mais forte que a vontade de mantê-lo encolhido no canto daquela sala, erguendo-se e cambaleando as pernas dormentes até Izzy. Ali, ao lado dela, conseguia enxergar bem melhor seu rosto e o da amiga no espelho estreito.

“Agora sim, hein? Você olha para o espelho e o _rei_ olha de volta para você” piscou ela. Aquela era mais uma das brincadeiras que eles faziam e sempre acabavam rindo; JJ, reinando sobre o gelo e Isabella quebrando todos as paredes, todos os obstáculos na pista vizinha.

“Você vai continuar derrubando paredes até seu sonho, Bella?” perguntou ele através de seu reflexo.

“Eu quero pelo menos tentar” ela também respondeu através do espelho. “E vai estar tudo bem se eu errar no caminho. Vai ser uma droga e provavelmente eu vá chorar se falhar, mas não quero chorar para sempre.”

Jean também não queria. Na verdade, ele nunca pensava em uma próxima tentativa se a atual fosse um fracasso, mas novas chances pareciam mais motivadoras que o fatídico fim.

Ele ainda estava com medo, porém…

“Tudo bem se não quiser tentar hoje, JJ” ela terminou dizendo. “E tudo bem se não quiser nunca mais tentar, desde que isso não seja decisão daqui” apontou para sua cabeça, a mesma que tanto o ajudava a se apavorar.

O locutor anunciava os nomes do segundo grupo a começar as apresentações. Mais um pouco e o nome dele seria dito — ou não. Seus pais já haviam o tirado da apresentação?

“Tem certeza que eu posso tentar de novo se eu cair?”

“Isso só você pode saber.” Não era aquilo que Jean queria ouvir e ela sabia. Contudo, ofereceu a mão ao amigo, tentando passar a ele o apoio que estava disposta a oferecer. “Mas eu juro que seria capaz de erguer uma torcida por você!”

Ele riu e Izzy o acompanhou. Ainda sentia medo e vontade de chorar, mas queria ouvir o gelo riscado sob seus pés, o silêncio do público, a música escolhida com a ajuda dos pais… Não queria desistir daquilo, não agora.

“Eu posso tentar.” Isabella respondeu àquela decisão com um sorriso que fez visível todo seu aparelho metálico. “Afinal, meus súditos precisam de mim!”

“Então vamos em frente, majestade Leroy” curvando-se, ela apontou para a porta. “Seus súditos estão esperando _le roi_.”

Jean, que não queria mais ter chorado naquele dia, viu-se chorando na frente dos pais quando os dois, emocionados, o receberam de braços abertos. Sendo o último a se apresentar, ouvir as lâminas contra o chão frio lhe deu uma emoção totalmente diferente quando se deu conta de que aquilo poderia ter continuado sendo apenas uma lembrança se tivesse se deixado abater. Ele não queria a patinação sendo apenas uma memória.

Ao fim do programa, sua satisfação não foi pelos aplausos ou a pontuação elevada; ele havia conseguido. Havia completado a apresentação e sido capaz de manter o nível, mesmo tendo perdido a finalização de dois saltos. A parede que Bella se via quebrando no hóquei, Leroy foi capaz de ver na patinação, também. Ele não era uma vergonha.

No pequeno pódio, chorando para as câmeras, Jean ergueu o rosto orgulhoso para os holofotes e exibiu, divertido, o motivo de seu orgulho naquela tarde:

_“It's JJ Style!!”_

Da plateia, Isabella gritou.

.:.

Os vendedores não entendiam as constantes visitas de Jean no setor de papelaria, mas continuavam vendendo os materiais pedidos sem questionar o uso final de tantas cartolinas e potes de glitter. Entre uma visita e outra, alguns perguntavam sua animação para o campeonato nacional de patinação que aconteceria em janeiro, recebendo parcial atenção do garoto. Ele adoraria falar sobre seus planos e dos saltos que havia aprimorado, mas estava muito ocupado com a falta de cartolina dourada para acabar seu cartaz.

“Você comprou todas as nossas folhas laminadas” informou o vendedor. Aquilo era inaceitável! “Mas temos cartolina laminada em prata, o que acha?”

Jean já ouvira de Isabella que diferentes tons de metálico não combinavam entre si, citando a mãe estilista, mas de longe ela não deveria perceber nada, certo?

“Eu vou aceitar.”

Nem mesmo seus pais estavam entendendo suas visitas contínuas à papelaria, suspeitando que toda a mesada do garoto tivesse ido naquele passeio. Nathalie e Alain confiavam nas decisões do filho, só estavam curiosos com o que estava ocupando suas tardes nos últimos três dias, o suficiente para lhe roubar todas as horas livres tirando os treinos e escola. O contato com Isabella se resumia a mensagens e, não fosse por isso, eles pensariam que uma briga teria acontecido entre os dois amigos.

O que contribuía para o afastamento dos dois, eram os treinos mais puxados no time de hóquei do Mileh Elementary, mesmo Isabella jogada para substituição. Era importante todos os jogadores conhecerem a jogada, caso houvesse necessidade de substituição, mas para Jean parecia como uma piada de mau gosto os jogadores aprenderem passes que não usariam. Isabella admitia estar querendo morrer com isso.

As eliminatórias começariam naquela quinta-feira contra uma escola visitante. O jogo seria aberto à comunidade e isso significava a família Leroy em peso ao lado das Yang. Os horários haviam sido combinados entre os responsáveis dos dois adolescentes, com a condição de JJ de que seus assentos fossem o mais próximo possível à pista, em frente ao guarda-corpo. Todos entendiam a preferência pela vista privilegiada, mas Jean não estava se preocupando em justificar sua exigência. Fosse qual fosse seu objetivo, o mesmo estava muito bem trancado em seu quarto, com entrada autorizada apenas para suas compras de papel e glitter. As pistas poderiam ser óbvias para qualquer outra pessoa que não o conhecesse, já que trabalho manual nunca foi seu forte.

No dia do jogo, confirmaram que _continuava_ não sendo.

Pendurando os cartazes nas grades que limitavam o acesso da plateia, JJ ocupou bem mais espaço do que os seis assentos abrangiam, um excesso de cartolina colorida e brilhante que por pouco não chegava à torcida adversária. Os outros pais e amigos dos competidores do dia sequer tiveram chance de exporem seus próprios cartazes e também não ousariam fazê-lo, não depois do olhar de profundo desprezo e repreensão recebido daquele garoto que, em sua postura autoritária, muito assemelhava-se a realeza.

Músicas e líderes de torcida faziam-se presentes, recepcionando em festa os dois times e se esforçando para tentar erguer a torcida. Era difícil disputar atenção quando um só garoto fazia isso sozinho com suas cartolinas, chegando a poluir visualmente a imagem da torcida com tamanha saturação de cores concentradas.

Conforme os times se posicionaram para entrar, Isabella, uma das últimas da fila, percebeu o rosto dos treinadores franzirem com certa curiosidade, encarando-a logo em seguida. Seus colegas, mais adiante, começaram a expressar a mesma surpresa com a visão, deixando-a extremamente curiosa para saber qual havia sido a bizarrice capaz de chocar os dois times daquela forma e o que ela teria a ver com isso para estar sob mesma atenção.

Quando chegou a sua vez de conferir com os próprios olhos, Isabella não conteve o sorriso; de ponta a ponta ela podia ver cartazes intitulando-a como _Ice Queen_ em dourado e prata, com flocos de neve pintados de glitter em um fundo cor-de-rosa e verde que prejudicaria qualquer _chroma key_. Desenhos não tão bem feitos assim — porém adoráveis — de bastões de hóquei completavam com exagero de detalhes o apoio de Jean-Jacques, fazendo jus ao gosto de Leroy, que empunha uma corneta colorida em mãos enquanto a procurava na fila de jogadoras.

“Esse garoto sozinho está chamando atenção de toda a torcida…” comentou a técnica, surpresa e um pouco amarga com tamanha exposição de Jean.

“É claro que sim” sorriu Isabella, orgulhosa. “Todos sempre olham para o rei.”

A técnica não ouviu e talvez tenha sido melhor daquela forma; a garota não queria perder tempo dando explicações e nenhum detalhe daqueles cartazes. Inclusive, exigiria todos eles ao fim do jogo.

Vindo de um menino que havia feito e pendurado sozinho a totalidade de vinte cartolinas decoradas, estavam esperando qualquer tipo de exagero além daquele, porém, durante o hino nacional, Jean se comportou com respeito, como era de se esperar. A expectativa não mais se concentrava na partida, mas em qual seria o próximo passo de Jean, sustentando um sorriso beirando ao assustador.

Terminados os avisos pela voz do locutor, as jogadoras entraram, recepcionadas por aplausos da torcida. Posicionando-se conforme estratégia combinada por cada treinador, elas esperavam o anúncio e apito inicial para riscarem seus bastões sobre o gelo e disputar uma vaga para a final que valia o ostensivo troféu dourado, exposto ali apenas para causar mais pressão.

“ _Começaremos agora a partida do time da casa versus os visitan-_ ”

“Vai, Bella!!”

O grito de Jean conseguiu, por alguma razão inexplicável, sobressair à voz do auto-falante. A formação no gelo quase se desfez quando as doze jogadoras torceram seus pescoços em direção ao patinador, confundidas com aquela torcida.

“Vai, Bella!!” repetiu aos gritos, soprando a corneta logo em seguida. Jean não precisava erguer toda uma torcida, quando ele valia por uma inteira.

No entanto, uma dúvida ainda pairava; _vai_ para onde, se Isabella estava no banco?

Os primeiros dez minutos foram ensurdecedores — por parte de Jean. Tanto os torcedores do Mileh quanto os visitantes perderam sua força de torcida, desistindo das próprias cornetas para assistir ao garoto correr de um lado para o outro, chamando atenção para os cartazes enquanto gritava e agitava os braços incansavelmente, gritando pelo nome da única jogadora fora do gelo, sentada no banco reserva logo atrás do muro de proteção. Escondida dos olhos de todos, Isabella ria, parte emocionada, parte divertida pelo apoio. Ainda não entendia porque ele se esforçava tanto em gritar pelo seu nome, por saber sobre sua posição como reserva, mas ainda assim estava realizada. Ela com certeza faria valer o custo de sangue e suor por parte dele quando a deixassem jogar como titular em uma próxima oportunidade.

Vendo a número sete de seu time ser dispensada pela capitã, percebeu que a próxima oportunidade seria _agora_.

“Yang, entre antes que o seu amigo _drama queen_ enlouqueça a todos” ordenou a treinadora, sangue nos olhos e vontade de matar Jean.

“Drama _king_ ” riu ela, encaixando o capacete e máscara de proteção antes de entrar.

Seus pais já haviam desistido de tentar convencer Jean a sentar, quando Lily gritou apontando para o gelo com a entrada da camisa número treze. O YANG escrito nas costas apenas piorou a intensidade dos gritos de Leroy, o mais exagerado e apaixonado torcedor já visto, talvez em todo solo canadense.

Como havia imaginado e até sonhado certas vezes, Isabella em jogo era surpreendente, mas uma surpresa maravilhosa e assustadora, também. Embora coberta com os grossos equipamentos de proteção, ela ainda parecia muito pequena e desprotegida, mas avançava com uma agressividade que se fazia preocupar quem ultrapassasse seu caminho. A ponta do taco arranhava o gelo de um lado para outro, cercando o disco e acertando a lâmina dos patins dos outros jogadores, tanto do time rival quanto o Mileh, fazendo JJ entender porque a fama de Bella se fazia tão forte entre suas colegas e superiores.

Sendo a única a cercar o disco, o suporte dos _wingers_ fazia-se quase dispensável, jogando as duas jogadoras para a lateral das balizas, tentando bloquear a visão da goleira para o ataque de Yang. Acuadas pelo ataque ofensivo e direto, uma jogadora central do time visitante jogou-se ao lado de Izzy, tirando dela o domínio do disco e a arremessando contra o alambrado. O impacto fez estalar a ombreira e a lateral do capacete, arranhando o muro de contenção. Na torcida, a voz de JJ acabou oscilando quando ele viu tamanha agressividade naquela queda e, por um momento, pousou a mão sobre o peito, contendo seu coração, tão descompassado quanto ele. Aquilo não deveria ser falta ou algo do tipo?

Entretanto, com a mesma agressividade com a qual havia sido jogada para o lado, Yang cravou as lâminas no gelo, impulsionando o corpo em direção à garota, fazendo-a arrepender-se de ter interferido na jogada. Gritando, pondo para fora a raiva daquela jogada, ela ergueu o taco para trás, o trazendo de volta para frente em uma velocidade que riscou o ar em um assobio, atravessando a frente da jogadora com um _slap shot_ que por muito pouco não tornou-se um infração.

Disco tirado do time rival, as duas _wingers_ avançaram para controlar a posse do disco, devolvendo-o rapidamente para Isabella, sedenta por mudar o zero a zero do placar. Junto ao taco, balançava seu tronco como um pêndulo, acertando quem tentava se aproximar com as ombreiras. Mostraria nos últimos minutos daquele primeiro tempo, porque merecia estar ali.

Das arquibancadas, Jean continuou gritando, vibrando, torcendo e se desesperando nos sete minutos seguintes e, com poucos segundos restantes do primeiro tempo, a camisa treze do time da casa bateu com seu bastão no disco emborrachado, erguendo lascas de gelo com o _tiro_ que jogou a peça direto na baliza, marcando o primeiro ponto da jogada.

Finalmente a torcida do Mileh vibrou, não mais do que Jean e Isabella, que com o bastão erguido acima da cabeça, comemorava a pontuação e a dedicava ao amigo, embora somente ela soubesse disso.

“Izzy! Izzy! Izzy!” recomeçou ele por cima do anúncio do fim do primeiro tempo e, àquela altura, as famílias presentes haviam desistido de tentar entender Jean-Jacques Leroy. Se não podiam com ele, cabia unir-se ao incansável adolescente e o que havia começado como torcida única, agora ecoava na metade do time da casa.

Por trás do muro de contenção, Isabella não mais prestava atenção nas palavras da treinadora, sorrindo emocionada e profundamente grata para o coro que chamava seu nome.

_“Já imaginou todo o Canadá vibrando por você? A plateia tremulando a bandeira nacional, aplausos sincronizados, um coro gritando “Izzy! Izzy! Izzy!”_

Ela não precisava mais imaginar; mesmo não sendo a torcida nacional, Isabella sentia naquele momento que todo o mundo gritava o seu nome através da voz de JJ.

.:.

O presente de Natal de Isabella foi a autorização para acompanhar os Leroy ao _Canadian Figure Skating Championship_ de janeiro. A princípio, elas eram contra deixar a filha viajar ao lado da família, muito ocupada em preparar Jean e ainda ter de lidar com os filhos pequenos, mas a garota era presença tão frequente e especial na casa Leroy que, pelas palavras do próprio Alain, já era parte da família. Vencidas pelo carinho disposto em sua filha, Lily e Rita cederam, não sem antes alertarem Izzy a ter um bom comportamento, quanto deixar Nathalie e o marido livres para a repreenderem em qualquer comportamento que viesse a perturbá-los.

A viagem para Toronto foi divertida e uma verdadeira bagunça, com JJ e o pai cantando Katy Perry a plenos pulmões enquanto Nathalie tentava conversar com Isabella sobre a cidade sediando a competição. Amélie era a criatura mais silenciosa do mundo em sua cadeirinha de bebê e Pierre apenas ria o tempo todo das performances desafinadas do pai, desviando a atenção apenas para dormir.

Toronto impressionava pela estrutura de seus prédios e urbanizada até demais para quem estava acostumado a viver distante das grandes metrópoles. O casal Leroy, ao contrário dos filhos, moraram na cidade durante seus anos como competidores profissionais e revelavam o desejo de retornar, dependendo das propostas que Jean pudesse receber conforme crescesse na categoria sênior. O comentário inocente, apenas uma observação positiva quanto ao futuro do filho, contudo, calou JJ de sua cantoria, detalhe só percebido por Isabella. Uma preocupação cruzou seu coração e ela temeu vê-lo em uma crise como na primeira vez que o viu patinar.

Felizmente, ele pareceu muito animado com o passeio pela cidade, depois de estarem devidamente instalados na casa de seus tios por parte de mãe. A família de Nathalie era muito divertida e guiou a família pelos pontos turísticos, tirando inúmeras fotos como recordação e, em todos os registros fotográficos, Jean se mostrava de uma fotogenia invejável. Se não fosse patinador, poderia facilmente ser modelo, Isabella não tinha dúvidas.

Com o primeiro dia transcorrendo sem nenhum problema, foi uma surpresa para Bella — e uma preocupação para Nathalie e Alain — quando, no treino do dia seguinte, Jean não conseguiu concluir nenhuma de suas coreografias de forma limpa. A coreografia não fluía, a saída para os saltos estava grosseira e quando o pai chamou atenção para o _lutz_ do filho, Jean não conseguiu mais patinar, tendo a respiração acelerada pelo desespero de tal forma, que os pais temeram ver o filho tendo um ataque cardíaco no meio da pista.

Nathalie conversava com o irmão sobre o filho enquanto Alain dava de comer para Amélie e Pierre cochilava no sofá da sala. Embora compreendesse o nervosismo deles com a segunda crise de ansiedade do filho no intervalo de um mês, a preocupação da garota era apenas Jean, no momento. Desde que haviam voltado para a casa onde estavam hospedados, ele se prostrava deitado no quarto dividido com o irmão, olhando fixamente para o teto.

Sozinho, Jean conseguia ver a parede em branco como uma grande tela onde todas as coreografias dos pais eram projetadas. O que antes ele assistia com empolgação e admiração, agora o atormentava. Os aplausos para Alain e Nathalie Leroy pareciam direcionar-se aos julgamentos negativos que tinha sobre si mesmo, celebrando cada tópico com paixão, reforçando ainda mais os defeitos vistos em si mesmo;

 _Fraco_ — aplausos.

 _Insuficiente_ — gritos da plateia.

 _Vergonhoso_ — aplausos ainda mais fortes.

 _Incapaz_ — seus pais comemorando com os braços erguidos.

“JJ? Posso entrar?”

Mais uma vez a voz de Isabella atravessava seus pensamentos, queimando aquele filme em sua memória e o trazendo de volta à realidade. Jean ainda estava deitado na cama quando acenou com a cabeça, autorizando sua entrada no cômodo.

Em silêncio, ela se aproximou da cama, sentando ao lado de Jean. Percebeu os olhos azuis ainda fixos no teto e decidiu olhar também, deitando-se para imitá-lo.

Como na última vez, o silêncio predominou durante longo tempo. Isabella perguntava-se o que tanto JJ via refletido naquele teto e se era, mais uma vez, projeções de sua mente traiçoeira. Como poderia ele mesmo se sabotar daquela forma? Não existia nenhuma forma de ajudar?

“Meus pais foram os melhores, quando competiam em dupla” Bella virou o rosto para JJ, que ainda olhava para cima. “, sabia disso? Eles foram os principais campeões nacionais na competição em dupla, cinco anos invictos.” Aquilo era, de fato, surpreendente. “Aí eu nasci e eles trocaram tudo pela família.”

“É uma história legal” elogiou, sem saber se era mesmo aquilo que deveria fazer. “Minhas mães se conheceram em Nova Iorque, se casaram depois de cinco anos e só depois de mais três é que foram me adotar” compartilhou parte da história de sua família, também.

Depois de ouvir aquilo, Jean ficou mais um tempo em silêncio, parecendo buscar entre seus medos, palavras que pudessem expressar o que sentia.

“Nunca sentiu ser insuficiente para suas mães?”

Isabella o encarou espantada.

“Não! É assim que se sente?” Ele acabou contraindo-se com a reação da amiga. “Desculpe, não quis te chatear… Eu só fico surpresa por pensar assim. Sua família te ama muito.”

“Eu sei disso.” O medo de Jean não era a falta de amor, mas algo maior. “Mas eles abriram mão de suas carreiras por minha causa, nem tinham idade para se aposentar quando minha mãe engravidou, sacrificaram anos onde ainda podiam fazer história por minha causa… Então eu me saí bem patinando ainda com três anos e todo mundo me achou um prodígio, como os meus pais também foram.” Enfim virando-se para vê-la, JJ deixava claro em seus olhos toda angústia sentida. “Mas e se na verdade eu não for bom? E se eu nunca for como eles? Meus pais terem perdido tudo não vai ter valido de nada?”

“Seus pais não perderam tudo, JJ.” A opinião de Isabella era sincera. “Eles te apoiam porque te amam e você tem talento, não porque você patina como eles patinavam. Eles te apoiariam em qualquer outra coisa que te fizesse feliz, como no violão!” Isabella baseava-se na própria experiência com suas mães; enquanto Lily trabalhava com contabilidade, Rita era estilista e gerenciava a loja local de uma rede de _fast shop_. Para elas, não importava o que a filha quisesse do futuro, desde que fosse feliz nessa escolha. “Você não precisava pagar eles com medalhas, como se estivesse devendo alguma coisa…”

Isabella fazia sentido, como também havia feito antes. Embora difícil de aceitar, ele valorizaria aquelas palavras e se esforçaria para lembrar delas quando necessário.

“Todos me comparam com meus pais” referia-se aos jornalistas esportivos e especialistas do meio. “E se eu não for, penso que vou envergonhar eles.”

“Você não precisa provar nada para essas pessoas, sejam lá quem forem” confirmou o que no fundo Jean já sabia.

“Eu sei, eu acho” suspirou, voltando a olhar para o teto. As imagens refletidas nele agora eram seu próprio pesadelo. “Mas quando tem algum evento grande, como o Championship, eles sempre aparecem, eu até sonho com isso.” Isabella era a primeira a ouvir aquela confissão. “Todos riem ou me encaram com repreensão, me julgam…” Com a mão erguida, Jean parecia tentar apanhar alguma coisa. “Me olham de cima e eu só percebo isso porque estou sempre caindo de cima do pódio.”

A sensação de queda só parou quando Isabella segurou a mão suspensa, atraindo com o gesto a atenção de Jean. Era estranho percebê-la ali, destoando de seu sonho, sendo… Real.

“Se você cair, a gente segura” garantiu ela com um sorriso. “Todos nós. Eu juro, JJ.”

Em seus pesadelos, Jean sempre acordava antes de chegar ao chão. Era um alívio enorme saber agora, acordado, o que lhe esperava no fim da queda.

.:.

Depois do resultado positivo no Championship, garantindo o ouro da categoria júnior masculina e a capa de uma revista de esportes local, a atenção em cima de Jean era cada vez mais massiva. Tanto a família do patinador quanto sua amiga Isabella estavam apreensivos com tamanha procura, pois a medida que o interesse da mídia aumentava, maior ficava o desconforto de Jean com o esporte que amava. Cientes desse transtorno, os Leroy procuraram acompanhamento psicológico para o filho, cuidando para a ansiedade ser um problema cada vez menos frequente.

Separadamente, Isabella buscava um meio de também poder ajudar JJ. Já sabia de sua preocupação com a opinião alheia e do complexo de inferioridade que sempre o derrubava, além da enorme pressão por trazer o sobrenome de dois grandes patinadores canadenses. O que ela poderia fazer para que essas questões não o atingissem tão facilmente?

Pensou em pesquisar sobre Victor Nikiforov, afinal, sendo ele um patinador de sucesso desde sempre, deveria haver algum segredo para lidar com a fama sem perder todos os fios do cabelo prateado, mas desistiu na segunda revista, um desperdício de dinheiro. Estava óbvio quão bom ele era, quão perfeito em sua coleção dourada de conquistas e Jean não precisava de um deus como modelo, ou acabaria tendo uma crise pior ao se comparar com ele. Não, não, deveria existir alguém mais fácil, alcançável, alguém que Jean pudesse se relacionar — _humano_ , de preferência.

Pesquisando nos sites daquele meio esportivo, muito via a respeito de patinadores mais velhos e consagrados no meio, que arrastavam consigo dezenas de milhares de admiradores, o que não servia ao seu propósito, o de ajudar um patinador com pelo menos um ano na categoria júnior pela frente. Como qualquer um deles poderia ajudar?

Rolando o feed de notícias, deparou-se com uma nota lateral noticiando o mais novo contratado de Celestino Cialdini, o último técnico de JJ antes do garoto decidir retornar ao Canadá e, por pura curiosidade, decidiu dar uma chance à notícia.

A nota era rápida, o que era de se esperar, informando apenas que um garoto chamado Phichit Chulanont da Tailândia agora estava sob sua tutela profissional:

_“... o garoto de apenas dezesseis anos deixa sua terra natal para, ao lado da treinadora Satsuki Miramoto, aprimorar suas técnicas com Cialdini, responsável pelo campeão japonês Yuuri Katsuki. Muito se espera de sua estreia na categoria sênior e Chulanont parece igualmente animado:_

_“É uma honra poder treinar ao lado de Ciao Ciao! Espero valer a confiança que tanto ele quanto o povo da Tailândia colocou em mim!”_ — _foram as declarações do estreante da temporada._

_Também estamos ansiosos para ver seu desempenho.”_

Logo abaixo a notícia, uma foto de Phichit sorrindo com o contrato em mãos, tendo uma bandeira tailandesa como pano de fundo, ilustrava o fim da matéria. Isabella o achou uma graça — _fofo!_ — e mesmo em texto escrito, transmitia muito otimismo e animação.

Atenta à quase mesma idade de Chulanont e JJ, pensava se não seria esse o patinador no qual ela poderia tirar inspiração para ajudar Jean. Seria ótimo ver o amigo tão empolgado quanto o estreante e ainda mais maravilhoso para Leroy se, no ano seguinte, se lançasse como sênior com tamanha convicção.

Voltou à imagem e percebeu-a creditada a uma conta relativamente nova, chamada instagram, pertencente ao patinador. Deveria ser, no mínimo, interessante. Curiosa, tirou o celular do bolso e buscou por esse aplicativo, onde filtrou nas pesquisas por phichit+chu.

Nada havia preparado Isabella para o sucesso de Chulanont naquela rede social movida a fotos. A mesma imagem que ilustrava a notícia lida anteriormente tinha mais de vinte mil curtidas e comentários massivos em inglês e tailandês e, se ela não estava enganada, italiano, também! Como ele conseguia?

A legenda que acompanhava a foto do noticiário tinha o mesmo texto escrito em dois idiomas e agradecia a confiança de Celestino, Satsuki e atribuía todo seu sucesso ao suporte da família, fãs e a Tailândia, como se o país todo fosse uma única entidade. Aquela declaração parecia fazer um enorme sucesso com seus inacreditáveis vinte e quatro mil seguidores e refletia positivamente na confiança do patinador, o bastante para ele se aventurar em um novo continente e investir na carreira. Isabella queria saber como e o que ela precisava fazer para acontecer o mesmo com Jean!

Seguir Chulanont foi inevitável. Ele era extremamente adorável e logo o coração de Yang foi conquistado pelo sorriso puro, o patriotismo admirável e sua estúpida fotogenia. As fotos de Phichit eram do tipo mais variado possível, embora todas girassem em volta de seus gostos pessoais. A ligação dele com _The King and The Skater_ era notável, tal como sua vontade de projetar a imagem do rei apaixonado pela patinação em si próprio. Legendas do que seriam músicas desse filme eram citadas em fotos suas executando saltos e, quando tirava fotos casuais em passeios por Bangkok, tags declarando seu amor pela pátria eram aposta certa. Não era por menos que as pessoas pareciam amá-lo.

“Isso se chama marketing, filha” explicou-lhe Lily. “É a melhor forma de projetar um produto ou imagem e criar na pessoa que o ver, o desejo de possuí-lo.” Pareceu um pouco complicado para Izzy. Não achava que as pessoas _desejando_ Jean parecia uma boa ideia. “Sua mãe deve ter um livro de Kotler por aí, mas acho um assunto muito chato para uma garota tão nova.” Virando-se para a filha, Lily tirou os óculos e a olhou com curiosidade. “Por que esse repentino interesse, mocinha?”

“Eu queria ajudar o JJ a ter mais confiança, como esse garoto!” explicou, mostrando o perfil de Phichit. “Ele tem muitos fãs e sempre os agradece pelo apoio! Acho que JJ teria mais confiança em seu trabalho se tivesse seguidores, também.”

Lily sorriu, feliz pelo gesto da filha.

“Espere sua mãe chegar, Rita vai poder te ajudar melhor sobre isso.”

Izzy mal podia esperar por isso!

.:.

Jean olhou para sua foto, rindo no pódio do Championship, para depois olhar para Isabella. Ele ainda não entendia no que um perfil no instagram — perfil esse que ele nem teria acesso — poderia ajudar, mas jurava estar se esforçando para não decepcionar sua amiga e a iniciativa dela em auxiliá-lo.

“Certo, explique de novo” pediu, pela quarta vez.

“Isso aqui será o perfil do seu fã clube! Nele, eu vou divulgar suas fotos treinando, bem como algumas suas passeando pela cidade, sei lá, todo tipo de coisa! A intenção é que as pessoas fiquem curiosas e comecem a te seguir, atraindo cada vez mais fãs!”

Ele não enxergava onde estava a graça em vê-lo perambulando pelas calçadas, mas não diria aquilo agora.

“E por que “JJ Girls”?”

“Nicho!” Ela saltou com a fala, enfatizando com aquele gesto quão importante era o segmento que ela estava abraçando. “Minha mãe Rita explicou que uma empresa geralmente foca o marketing dela na área que deseja atingir. Empresas que podem ampliar seu marketing para todos os tipos de pessoas, faz divulgação de forma massiva, como na rede de lojas que ela trabalha, onde eles oferecem moda adulta e infantil, em setores femininos e masculinos! O diferencial da empresa é também oferecer uns cosméticos de vez em quando e isso atrai a atenção; se atrai atenção, atrai gente e gente compra!”

“Eu não vendo roupa.” Nada daquilo ainda fazia sentido.

“Você não vai vender roupa, JJ!” riu Isabella, ainda querendo se fazer entender. “Olha só, o que a gente quer fazer é o mesmo que uma loja de roupas, mas usando você como atração; chamando atenção sobre você, seus gostos e conquistas, ficará mais fácil atrair fãs que estejam dispostas a te dar apoio nas apresentações!”

“Então marketing não é só com lojas?” Aos poucos, as coisas se encaixavam.

“Não, bobo…” riu ela, tendo ainda o celular em mãos.

“E ser um fã clube para garotas é o nicho que você estava falando?” Prontamente Izzy concordou.

“Quando uma empresa percebe que ela não vai conseguir atingir todas as pessoas que ela quer, é preciso decidir qual grupo vale a pena fazer seu marketing e esses grupos são chamados de nicho!”

“E por que garotas? Victor Nikiforov não tem apenas fãs mulheres…”

“Esqueça Victor Nikiforov e atenção em Phichit Chulanont!” chamou sua atenção com o semblante raivoso. JJ tinha medo de vê-la nervosa. “Você acha que nenhum deles tem marketing? Tudo tem marketing!” reforçou aquelas que eram palavras de Rita. “E de acordo com os dados de escolas de patinação, a maior procura é por parte de garotas da nossa idade! Principalmente em campeonatos júnior, onde você compete, quem mais assiste, fora os familiares, são garotas!” De repente, uma luz iluminou as ideias de Jean.

“Garotas são o nicho!”

“Isso!” comemorando, Isabella saltou repetidas vezes. “Então vamos chamar atenção delas, primeiro! E, conforme você for crescendo, nós expandimos sua imagem!”

“Até eu me tornar tão famoso quanto uma loja de roupa” e com aquela piada, eles acabaram por rir. “Certo, eu aceito tentar. Quando começamos?”

Erguendo a câmera fotográfica de Lily, Isabella sorriu. Se Jean levou tempo para entender seus planos, ela já estava com todo o passo a passo encaminhado.

“Que tal agora?”

Jean travou.

“E o que eu preciso fazer?”

“Ah, sei lá, apenas faça seus aquecimentos, salte um pouco, vai ser só um teste, minha mãe vai me ajudar em casa, depois…” observou, arrumando o foco da máquina, tal qual Lily havia ensinado.

“Então eu só… Patino?” tentou, se afastando da mureta para o meio do gelo. Tenso como estava, duvidava ser capaz de dar um só passo sem parecer um robô com as articulações enferrujadas.

“Faça o melhor que seu _JJ Style_ permitir” incentivou, sem tirar os olhos puxados do foco. “Quando quiser, majestade.”

Diante da brincadeira e da companhia sempre bem-vinda, Jean sentiu a tensão esvair junto com uma risada; foi naquele momento de descontração que Isabella deu o primeiro clique dos muitos que ela ainda faria para o JJ Girls.

.:.

As férias de verão se aproximavam e pareciam ótimas para o trabalho de Isabella com o fã clube. Embora JJ também opinasse nas imagens de divulgação, era ela quem decidia quais iriam a público e aos poucos estava conseguindo editar as fotos sem auxílio da mãe. Era tão divertido fazer parte daquilo que ser a presidente do _JJ Girls_ era quase um hobbie.

O interesse das garotas, contudo, começou por um motivo frustrante e um pouco irritante para Isabella; a boa aparência do canadense. Muitos eram os elogios para seus belos olhos, pelo tom de pele, belo porte, belos cabelos e tudo o mais que pudesse levar elogio. Perguntou para a mãe se era _aquele_ o tipo de atenção esperado com o tal nicho, no qual Rita confirmou, achando graça da chateação da filha.

“Aos poucos vocês filtram o perfil e elas acabam se tornando bem previsíveis, diminuindo o assédio, vai por mim.”

Assim esperava Isabella.

Feliz em ver a empolgação do filho com aquela ideia, Nathalie acabou cedendo uma das menores pistas do Royal para uso exclusivo de JJ e Izzy, que ocupava todas suas tardes, quando não tinha o clube escolar, dedicadas ao hóquei — paixão essa que jamais deixaria de lado — revezando com Leroy e seus _spins_. Naquela convivência cada vez mais estreita, Jean também se descobriu interessado em fotografia e logo Isabella se tornou o foco de suas lentes, fato esse ignorado por ela, para a própria saúde de Jean.

Foi assim, também, que ele veio aprender a tirar selfies, tomando a iniciativa de, depois de dois meses do nascimento do _JJ Girls_ e já desfrutando de suas férias de verão, a conta Jjleroy!15 fez sua estreia. No mesmo dia, a conta do fã clube totalizou duzentos e cinquenta seguidores, emendando uma dupla celebração que levou os Leroy e as Yang para uma comemoração em uma pizzaria local.

Com as seguidoras do _JJ Girls_ transferindo sua atenção para o perfil pessoal do patinador, logo as duas contas tornaram-se complementares, crescendo lado a lado, como um casal bem unido. Perguntas feitas para Jean eram respondidas com exclusividade através do fã clube e Isabella sentiu que iria morrer quando, em uma foto de Jean no meio de um _lutz_ , Phichit Chulanont perguntou com emojis dando risada, se estava tudo bem um garoto fazer parte do fã clube.

_“Todos são aceitos no reino de JJ! Seja mais do que bem vindo, @phichit+chu!!”_

Começar a ser seguido pelo senhor das selfies fez o perfil pessoal de Jean ir de quinhentos a dois mil seguidores em doze assustadoras horas. Ele não conseguia lidar com as notificações incansáveis travando seu telefone e Isabella não se preocupava em extravasar as risadas incontroláveis. Ela jamais pensou que aquilo daria tão certo e em tão pouco tempo!

As curtidas nos dois perfis e elogios sinceros (até mesmo os superestimados), garantiu uma ligeira melhora na confiança de Jean, para felicidade de Isabella e o restante da família Leroy. Garantiu inclusive o interesse de pessoas que jamais haviam tido curiosidade com o esporte, como uma garota da mesma cidade a deles:

_@desiree_desire: Precisando de uma rainha, alteza? ;)_

Bem, o interesse pelo jeito não era no esporte em si.

O comentário infeliz havia sido no perfil pessoal de Jean, uma foto dele usando uma das coroas de papel de uma rede de fast food, a qual ele tinha visitado com Yang no último fim de semana. A foto, inclusive, tinha sido tirada por ela enquanto faziam mais uma de suas brincadeiras e não tinha nenhuma intenção de se firmar como realeza, ou quem sabe buscar por outra.

Não somente aquela foto, mas _todas_ as outras, fossem as pessoais ou do fã clube, tal como comentários repletos de exclamações e emojis suspeitos. O que aquela menina queria?

“Acho que é uma nova fã!” comemorou JJ e Isabella revirou os olhos com aquilo. Uma fã, claro… Fã dos “lindos olhos ;)” de Jean-Jacques.

Paralelo a isso, Alain achou que exercícios físicos complementares pudessem fortalecer a musculatura do filho e ajudar na sua transição para a categoria sênior a ser disputada no ano posterior, incluindo levantamento de pesos em uma rotina que começava a pesar com musculação e treino, o que levou os amigos a se verem cada vez menos na reta final de suas férias. Não era de todo um problema, já que com a entrada de JJ no ensino médio, tinha também o último ano da garota no ensino fundamental e ela queria fazer o possível para começar em um novo colégio levando um troféu do último. Aquele ano seria dela, estava sentindo.

Ou talvez ela não sentisse assim tão bem.

Em uma manhã qualquer de setembro, Jean decidiu ligar para Isabella antes das aulas começarem. Tendo o visto no dia anterior, ela se perguntava o que o levava a ligar tão cedo.

“Como posso ajudar, majestade?”

“ _Bom dia, bella!”_ Yang nunca sabia se a intenção de JJ era elogiá-la ou chamá-la pelo apelido. “ _Tenho um convite para te fazer!_ ”

“Sete e meia da manhã? Espero que seja coisa boa” avisou, enquanto amarrava o all star amarelo.

“ _É sim, você vai adorar! Tem a ver com hóquei e com a fã page!_ ”

Agora ele tinha sua atenção.

“Onde?”

“ _Na minha escola, ora! Para onde mais eu iria sem você?_ ” Rindo do drama, logo Isabella se viu concordando.

“Tudo bem, mas eu só vou porque não tenho nenhuma atividade no clube, hoje. Vou avisar minhas mães.”

“ _Fico no aguardo!_ ”

No fim das aulas, Isabella tomou um ônibus até a Diamond High School, reduzindo os passos conforme se aproximava da instituição. A fachada era enorme e por conta disso, amedrontadora. Ela estava surpresa por JJ não ter tido uma crise ansiosa assim que viu a nova escola, ela própria estava quase tendo uma.

Antes de ter a ideia de virar as costas e ir embora, Jean a chamou do lado oposto, se aproximando correndo como em algum filme bobo, quase em câmera lenta, com sua pele bronzeada brilhando no sol fraco, os cabelos curtos agitando com o vento… _Um galã_. E como todo galã, a visão da perfeição o seguia logo atrás.

“Bella! Estávamos te esperando! Quero que você conheça uma pessoa!”

No mesmo ritmo lento, a garota se aproximou agitando um quilômetro de cabelo loiro perfeito e piscando seus enormes cílios, emoldurando os olhos verdes. Isabella, sentindo-se meio infantil, pensou que poderia ter dispensado a sombra de glitter, pelo menos aquele dia.

“Então é ela a presidente do fã clube, JJ?”

Todas as pessoas do círculo social de Jean o chamavam de JJ, mas pelos lábios carnudos dela parecia uma ofensa.

“A ideia foi toda dela!” Orgulhoso de sua amiga, Leroy pontuava seus feitos com empolgação. “Não é mesmo, Bella?”

“Legal…” A garota elogiou, sem esperar resposta. “Eu também sigo o fã clube no instagram, sou membro ativa.”

“Bella, essa é minha colega na aula de ciências e capitã do time de hóquei, Désirée.”

_Ah não._

“Me reconhece de algum post?”

Balançando a cabeça e fingindo buscar na memória, Isabella acabou mentindo.

“Desculpe, mas acho que não… Sete mil seguidores, sabe como é…”

“Ah, que pena!” lamentando, ela levou as sobrancelhas franzidas para Jean. “Parece que não estou me esforçando o bastante!”

“Ah, não, provavelmente eu deixei seu nome passar, mas todas as JJ Girls são muito ativas, o perfil só vem crescendo, então não mude nada, está ótimo assim!” Izzy apressou-se em consertar o que havia dito. Ela não queria sob hipótese alguma ver ainda mais dos comentários de _desiree_desire_ , ou pegaria seu bastão de hóquei e acertaria a própria cara.

“Se você diz…”

“Bella também é ótima no hóquei, em uma partida é de tirar o fôlego! É impossível manter a torcida quieta com ela fazendo pontos, o jeito que ela usa o bastão é insano!”

Désirée deve ter achado muita graça das largas gesticulações de Jean, pois ria de forma escancarada de toda sua narração.

“Ele é sempre exagerado desse jeito?” perguntou a garota para Isabella, que não se preocupou em esconder o desconforto com aquela insinuação quanto sua capacidade.

“Não é exagero, eu sou mesmo muito boa, uma das melhores da minha escola.” Quem Désirée e seu cabelo loiro pensavam que eram?

“Bella foi a primeira garota a levar o troféu de melhor central do Mileh Elementary!” Jean não se cabia de tanto orgulho.

“Categoria livre.” Ela também tinha muitos motivos para ter orgulho — seu olhar provavelmente dizia isso.

“Uma rainha do gelo!”

Désirée ouviu a declaração de JJ com os olhos arregalados, quase saltando. Um rei falando de outra rainha deve ter mesmo soado como um casal, soado como _não deveria_. Isabella chacoalhou a cabeça e com ela os curtos cabelos negros, tentando livrar-se do pensamento. Não era possível que vissem sua proximidade com JJ mais do que amizade, certo?

“Bem, será ótimo termos a realeza em nosso time de hóquei no próximo ano!” Comemorou a capitã do time local, atenuando ela mesma o clima desagradável só existente na cabeça de Izzy.

“Como assim?” Yang estranhou o comentário, buscando em Jean explicações. “Eu não virei para a Diamond no ano que vem, JJ.”

“Você não dirá isso quando ver a estrutura do nosso time!” Désirée estava convencida. Animada com o esporte, ela até parecia um pouco mais decente.

Guiando Jean e Isabella pelo interior do colégio, eles passaram pelos amplos corredores até chegarem na porta de acesso ao rinque escolar.

“Prepare-se para a magia…” brincou a garota, abrindo passagem para a visitante.

De fato, Izzy não poderia dizer que aquela escola estava fora de cogitação, não com aquela pista cheirando a reforma recente e ampla arquibancada coberta. A iluminação, os desenhos sob o gelo, tudo era tão bonito e impecável que ela queria poder invadir aquele rinque e riscá-lo com seus patins de ponta a ponta.

“Eu não disse que ela ia gostar?” Jean comentou ao fundo, tirando Isabella do transe.

“Não vai achando que me convenceu tão rápido, majestade” virando-se para ele, Izzy fingiu resistência. “Ainda tenho muitas escolas para escolher e não virei para essa só para lhe fazer companhia.”

“Ela descobriu meus planos, Désirée.”

“Venha pelo menos assistir um jogo nosso! Teremos um amistoso no fim do mês, aí vai poder ver se estamos à altura do seu jogo!”

Isabella não teve muita certeza do tom da capitã do time, mas não quis se preocupar com aquilo.

“Pode ser… Vai ser legal colocar na página do fã clube os hobbies do nosso rei fora da patinação artística.” a convicção com a qual disse aquilo quase a convenceu, mas ela faria aquilo, sim, faria pela ciência.

Apenas pela ciência.

.:.

Os seguidores do _JJ Girls_ adoraram ver seu rei sorrindo na arquibancada de um jogo de hóquei. E o que eles não adoravam? Fãs exibiam orgulhosos suas fotos com Jean em cada encontro inesperado, contribuindo com o fã clube quando Isabella não podia acompanhar os Leroy em suas viagens para fora dos limites da cidade. Em toda cidade que Jean passava, arrastava atrás de si um novo número de seguidores, impressionados com seu desempenho sempre crescente e interessados em saber mais da carreira do filho de Alain e Nathalie Leroy, o fã clube comandado por Isabella era o canal principal de informações a seu respeito.

Foi no fim de um dos exaustivos dias de treino no clube de hóquei, que Isabella ficou sabendo pelo instagram de Phichit que o patinador tailandês havia se encontrado com Jean, poucos dias antes da classificatória do mundial júnior, recebida aquele ano em Vancouver. Aparentemente, Chulanont estava lá para uma sessão de fotos e acabou esbarrando em Jean-Jacques, registrando o encontro com uma foto comemorativa, logicamente.

_“O Rei e o Patinador. Não disse quem ;) @Jjleroy!15”_

Isabella riu do trocadilho e curtiu a foto, feliz por Jean não parecer tão ansioso na imagem, pelo contrário, seu sorriso era satisfeito e a aura de Phichit radiante. No entanto, talvez pelo costume do tailandês em tirar fotos, Leroy pareceu bem menos vibrante no registro que o colega esportista. Chulanont tinha seu sorriso sempre espontâneo, sua marca, independente do lugar, mas JJ… Jean conseguia ser carismático e atendia os fãs muito bem, mas ele não tinha essa tal marca que o registrasse independente de onde estivesse. Talvez fosse hora de procurar algo que o diferenciasse dos demais?

Conquistada a pontuação para a final em Moscou — _por que tão longe?!_ —, os Leroy não tiveram muito tempo para folgas; de volta para casa, Nathalie orientava seus funcionários quanto a direção do Royal, visto que Amélie ainda dependia de seus cuidados, e Alain intensificou o treino do filho, impecável em todas as sequências. O ouro era, definitivamente e merecidamente, dele.

“Moscou fica muito longe, mãe?” perguntou Pierre, assistindo o treino do irmão ao lado de Isabella.

“Bastante, querido.” Abaixou-se para dar um beijo nos cabelos do filho, antes de trazer Amélie no colo.

“Maman, maman, olha!” A garotinha esticou os dedos para a mãe, abrindo o indicador e o médio em um V.

“V da tia Vivienne?” arriscou Nathalie, atenciosa com o esforço da filha. Agitada, a menina negou, repetindo o gesto.

“Não! Yang!” e virando-se para Isabella, mostrou os dedos roliços, na expectativa de que a garota entendesse. “Viu?”

“E se fizer assim, será I de Isabella” respondeu sorrindo, erguendo o indicador para cima. Encantada com aquela nova possibilidade, Amélie passou a revezar as iniciais IY, atentamente.

“O que estão achando do treino?” Aproximando-se dos únicos espectadores, JJ parecia cansado, mas contente. Pierre se prontificou a entregar uma garrafa de água ao irmão e Isabella ofereceu uma toalha limpa, sorrindo encorajadora.

“Eu não entendo muito de patinação, mas é seu melhor desempenho, desde que nos conhecemos!”

“Obrigado!” agradeceu visivelmente emocionado. Estava estranhamente animado com a próxima competição, mesmo sem o suporte de sua mãe ou o encorajamento de Isabella daquela vez.

“JJ! JJ!” chamou Amélie, direcionando sua nova descoberta ao irmão mais velho. “Isabella Yang!”

“Oh, isso é incrível, Amélie!” Imitando-a, pediu sua aprovação. “Assim?” a resposta da menina foi uma risada acompanhada de aplausos. “O que acha, senhorita Yang?”

“Fique assim, eu quero uma foto disso!” pediu, já pegando o celular. Posando para a lente de Izzy, ele deixou as iniciais na frente do peito e piscou para a câmera. “O rei exibindo minhas iniciais… Vai alavancar minha carreira no hóquei.”

“JJ! JJ!” Amélie voltou a chamar, atravessando a tentativa de Alain em falar com o filho. “Olha!”

Os dedinhos roliços estavam agora curvados, tentando imitar um J em cada mão. Vendo a frustração da irmã em não conseguir fazer a letra tão bem, Jean fez o gesto ele mesmo, improvisando uma pose que pudesse desmanchar o rosto de choro de Amélie e fazê-la rir um pouco.

Aquela visão, no entanto, quase fez Isabella derrubar o telefone, baqueada pelo repentino _insight_ ; era aquilo, aquela era a marca que tanto vinha pensando para Jean!

“JJ! Vire para cá!” gritou em desespero, chamando não somente a atenção dele como de todos os Leroy. “Faça isso de novo!”

“Isso o quê?”

“Com as mãos, o duplo J!”

Dividindo olhares com os pais, resolveu obedecer. Emocionada, Izzy apenas cobriu os lábios com as mãos enluvadas, murmurando o que parecia a descoberta da cura de alguma enfermidade:

“ _JJ Style!_ ”

“O quê?”

“É isso, JJ! A marca! O JJ Style!” gritava aos pulos, tentando fazê-lo entender e acompanhar sua animação. “Faça isso com as mãos de novo e dê seu grito de guerra!”

Geralmente, Jean ria quando Isabella referia-se a seu bordão como um _grito de guerra_ , mas daquela vez nem isso ele foi capaz de fazer.

“Ah, deixa para lá, mas, sério, JJ, confie em mim!” implorou, pegando em suas mãos frias. “Se você por algum acaso se lembrar de mim na apresentação, faça isso com os dedos e saia gritando JJ Style!”

Ele apenas concordou antes de voltar a passar a coreografia. Seja lá o que aquilo significasse, Jean confiava em Isabella o bastante para saber que aquilo daria certo.

.:.

Isabella estranhou quando viu a chamada de um número desconhecido em seu celular. A princípio ela pensou em ignorar a chamada, porém, movida pela curiosidade, deu uma chance ao desconhecido e atendeu.

“Alô?” perguntou desconfiada.

“ _Sou eu, Bella._ ”

Desarmada pelo tom desconfortável de quem ligava, por um momento ela não soube como responder.

“Ligações internacionais não são muito caras, JJ?” Optando por uma piadinha, ela tentou dissipar o clima melancólico.

“ _Não sei, eu estou usando o telefone do meu pai_.” Sua voz era baixa e um pouco trêmula. Ele até parecia estar se escondendo.

“Onde você está agora, JJ?”

Um breve momento de hesitação e Isabella quase pensou que a ligação havia caído.

“ _Dentro de um guarda-roupa._ ”

O silêncio agora vinha dela. O que dizer? Como Jean havia parado lá?

“Você quer me dizer o motivo?”

Talvez pela chamada ser de tão longe, Yang não sabia dizer se o chiado era pelo celular ou podia ser Jean chorando. Ela não queria considerar de fato a última opção.

“ _Bella, o que você realmente acha de mim?_ ”

Era a última opção. _Droga!_

“Você é o meu melhor amigo, achei que isso dissesse por si só.” Ela continuou ouvindo o fungar do outro lado da linha, desejando poder estar lá para abraçá-lo.

“ _Ninguém aqui fala comigo. Eu até tentei, mas uns sorriem e se afastam sem falar nada, outros nem disfarçam as caretas… Sinto como se não me quisessem por perto._ ”

“É claro que eles não querem! Seu desempenho está invejável nessa temporada, se te olham assim é porque reconhecem que é uma ameaça!” tentou encorajá-lo, embora saber daquela situação também a fizesse ter vontade de chorar.

Jean voltou a ficar em silêncio e ela não soube dizer a estava considerando suas palavras ou as ignorando totalmente.

“ _Quase todo mundo aqui conversa e eu vejo muitos competidores saindo depois dos treinos para visitar a cidade…_ ” Isabella não soube o que fazer com aquela informação. “ _Eu sempre achei que estava tudo bem não ter muitos amigos na escola, já que eu me dedico muito na patinação, mas esperava conhecer pessoas diferentes no esporte. Penso se não sou eu o problema._ ”

“É claro que não, JJ… Você é um filho incrível, um bom irmão e ótimo amigo. Como você poderia ser um problema?”

Finalmente audíveis, os soluços ecoaram dentro do cubículo onde Jean se escondia, partindo o coração de Isabella.

“ _Eu não queria ficar sozinho._ ”

“Mas do jeito que fala dessas pessoas, mesmo se tivesse elas como companhia, você estaria sozinho, não é verdade? Minha mãe Lily diz que se nos cercamos de pessoas vazias é a mesma coisa de nos cercarmos por nada.” Em Moscou, os soluços pareciam atenuar. “Além disso, seu pai está com você e ele vale mais do que todos os patinadores que te ignoram. Onde já se viu, ignorar o rei?” aliviada, ela ouviu a primeira risada desde o começo daquela ligação. “E todos nós estamos aqui, torcendo por você! Sua mãe, irmãos, parentes, minha família e os dez mil seguidores do _JJ Girls_!”

“ _Eu não conseguiria nada sem vocês…_ ”

“Não é bem assim… Você é o rei, JJ, ninguém pode te derrotar. Lembra do que eu te disse? Os seus limites…”

“… _estão todos dentro da minha cabeça_ ” completou ele. “ _Tentarei me lembrar disso._ ”

“Lembre-se também que você tem um estilo único e ninguém se assemelha a você.” Isabella ficou aliviada quando ouviu a risada de Jean-Jacques, sincera daquela vez.

“ _Meu JJ Style!_ ”

“Isso mesmo! O mundo cairia em desgraça se não o conhecesse!”

De dentro do guarda-roupa, Jean ouviu uma agitação vinda do corredor e preferiu encerrar a chamada, antes do pai entrar no quarto e perceber algo de errado com o filho.

“ _Preciso desligar, Bella. Muito obrigado._ ”

“Sempre que precisar, majestade” Acima de qualquer brincadeira, havia sinceridade em sua voz. “Continue olhando em frente.”

Nos dias que se seguiram, Jean fez das palavras de Isabella um mantra pessoal e, fossem elas assim tão poderosas ou ele o único a atribuí-las poder, Jean sentiu ter passado pelos dois dias de competição sem nenhum empecilho. Ninguém conseguiu derrotá-lo e nada o separou do topo do pódio. Vendo a torcida vibrar e a bandeira canadense em destaque por sua vitória, sentiu um misto de emoções que não cabia dentro de si. Aquela sensação borbulhou em seu estômago e começou a subir, explodindo naquele bordão tão conhecido seu, dessa vez acompanhado de seus dedos dobrados no duplo J que Isabella tanto insistiu que fizesse.

“ _It’s JJ Style!!_ ”

Ele esperava que Izzy estivesse acordada para ver.

.:.

O ano letivo de Isabella acabou e com ele saiu seu aparelho metálico, dando lugar às lentes de contato coloridas. Jean levou muito tempo para se acostumar com a diferença drástica dos olhos castanhos para o azul-claro, e embora tivesse tentado incansavelmente convencer Yang que ela era bonita de qualquer jeito, a garota pareceu irredutível quanto sua escolha. Uma nova escola, uma nova etapa — era como encarava sua entrada no ensino médio.

As mães tentaram tranquilizá-la sobre isso, dizendo ser uma escola absolutamente normal e com uma rotina totalmente entediante, com a diferença na cobrança das matérias. Para Isabella, a diferença era bem mais evidente, refletida em todas as garotas de longos cabelos bem cuidados e abençoadas pela puberdade. Isabella não tinha metade da altura e seios que suas novas colegas e isso a estava incomodando muito, _demais_. Ela só esperava não ter nenhum tipo de incômodo no time de hóquei.

Ela teve um incômodo.

Désirée continuava estonteante com seu cabelo loiro perfeito e eterno bronzeado, assim como todas as outras jogadoras e reservas pareciam sua coleção de Barbies em uniformes de hóquei. Desconfortável, Isabella vestiu o capacete telado e esperou que a chamassem.

“Yang já está pronta para entrar no gelo!” A capitã do time estava entusiasmada. “É assim que eu gosto de ver!” voltando-se ao restante da equipe, Désirée continuou a falar. “Meninas, Isabella Yang era a camisa treze do Mileh Elementary e se destacou tanto que chegou a ser capa da revista de esportes regional de junho!”

Admiradas, todas aplaudiram. Todavia, Izzy continuava se sentindo desconfortável.

“Ela é a rainha do gelo!!”

Atrás do muro de contenção, Jean sorria abertamente. Estava ali para assistir o teste de aptidão que as novas jogadoras fariam para o time e queria oferecer todo seu apoio à Isabella.

“Temos sorte de termos dois membros da realeza em nossa escola” Désirée ergueu a voz acima dos burburinhos que se formavam. “, mas devo pedir ao rei JJ que não atrapalhe nossas meninas, mesmo sua rainha precisa de concentração.”

Tanto Jean quanto Isabella tiveram um ataque de riso nervoso com quão escancarada era a interpretação da capitã do time de hóquei sobre a relação deles. De onde ela havia tirado aquilo? Só poderia ser coisa da cabeça dela — dela e do restante do colégio. Eles não faziam nada que passasse essa impressão.

No final das contas, a escola era mesmo muito comum e, tirando o ainda presente desconforto de Bella com suas colegas modelos, a rotina de estudos e treinos com hóquei era a mesma. O ensino médio não era assim tão emocionante.

Talvez as emoções desse período não estivessem dentro da escola, mas nas situações que a cercavam. Em uma tarde qualquer, quando a sala toda estava mergulhada em silêncio para assistir um documentário extremamente _chato_ sobre vida animal, Isabella revezava sua atenção para o vídeo do _Discovery Animal_ e o lado de fora, observando a leve agitação das folhas nas árvores, o rugido dos leões, os carros que ali passavam volta e meia, a lenta mastigação das girafas, Jean-Jacques pulando enquanto acenava…

Surpresa, precisou olhar para fora uma segunda vez para ter certeza se tratar mesmo de Jean e, tomando cuidado para não ser pega pelo professor, Isabella acenou discretamente, sem entender o que ele queria. Pulando, gesticulando círculos no ar e gargalhando para o nada, ficava difícil para Yang entender sua intenção.

Percebendo não se fazer entender, Leroy tirou a mochila das costas e abriu uma folha em branco do caderno, rabiscando o que tanto queria dizer. Erguendo a folha desenhada acima da cabeça, esperava ter feito o desenho visível o suficiente para ser compreendido.

Apertando os olhos, Bella tentou decifrar o que aqueles círculos aleatórios significavam. A precisão do desenho era terrível, o traço irregular não se encontrava e a sequência dos cinco anéis não fazia sentido…

Isabella engasgou quando finalmente entendeu. Erguendo-se, ela acabou arrastando sua carteira com um ruído que tirou a concentração de todos os presentes, chegando a acordar aqueles que aproveitavam o silêncio para tirar um cochilo. O professor também saltou em sua cadeira, preocupado com a agitação da aluna.

“Tudo bem, senhorita Yang?”

“Eu preciso ir ao banheiro!” riu ela, saindo porta afora.

Não somente sua turma, como todas as outras pela qual passou, tiveram suas atenções fisgadas pelas passadas de Yang, ecoando pelos corredores tal qual sua risada; ele iria para as Olimpíadas! JJ iria para as Olimpíadas!

Do lado de fora, aguardando agitado do mesmo modo, Jean-Jacques esperava pela amiga, correndo em sua direção quando a garota atravessou a porta principal e se jogou em seus braços.

“Você conseguiu, JJ, você conseguiu!!” Isabella comemorou a conquista como se pertencesse à ela. “Estou tão feliz por você!”

“Obrigado, Bella, obrigado!” ele devolveu o afeto com um abraço apertado. “Obrigado por acreditar em mim!”

Nem Jean-Jacques Leroy, nem Isabella Yang entendiam porque o resto da escola os via como um casal.

.:.

Enquanto Rita tentava se localizar pelo mapa do evento, Lily buscava nas placas sinalizadas acima de suas cabeças, um caminho para deixar o saguão onde o último jogo feminino de hóquei havia acontecido. A competição de patinação artística no individual masculino já estava acontecendo e Jean entraria no último grupo para apresentar seu programa livre e, pelo horário, isso já estava perto de acontecer.

Isabella estava desolada, culpando-se por ter esperado tanto tempo por uma foto com o time de hóquei. Se elas tivessem saído no final da jogada, teriam tido tempo para encontrar o local certo e ninguém estaria perdendo cabelos com o atraso.

“Calma, Izzy, nós logo vamos encontrar o caminho” sorriu Lily ao perceber a cara de choro da filha.

Pegando o espelho de bolso, Isabella fingiu estar preocupada com a aparência. Verificou os olhos inchados com a desculpa de estar cuidando das lentes e retocou o batom vermelho, parcialmente comido por ela nos últimos quinze minutos de nervosismo.

Quando ela já não tinha mais esperanças de ver a apresentação ao vivo, Rita chamou pela esposa e filha, acenando ao lado de um guia olímpico.

“Lils, Izzy, o guia nos indicou o caminho!”

A primeira a ouvir as coordenadas foi Isabella, responsável também por deixar as mães para trás e correr até o rinque principal, mesmo sob protestos. Seu crachá dava acesso especial ao _kiss and cry_ , mas ela percebeu, assim que colocou os pés dentro do estádio, que já não tinha mais tempo para isso. O narrador já anunciava a entrada de Jean e, da arquibancada, ela conseguiu ver Nathalie e Alain orientando o filho antes da entrada.

A estreia de JJ na categoria sênior não poderia ser mais tensa; com dezesseis anos e lançando-se em uma nova fase de sua carreira, comentários do mais variado tipo haviam surgido em um intervalo de dois dias. Muitos se surpreenderam com o desempenho do programa curto, outros achavam uma aposta muito alta ele estar ali, almejando um lugar ao lado de Victor Nikiforov no pódio.

Por que sempre Victor Nikiforov? Por Isabella, ele que _evaporasse_.

Mesmo de longe, Jean parecia tenso e isso era possível ver pelos ombros contraídos. Ela queria poder ter estado lá antes, fazendo piada, encorajando o amigo, torcer por ele…

Espere, torcer ela ainda podia!

“ _Acaba com eles, JJ!!_ ”

O público, que já aguardava em silêncio, foi atraído pela torcida agressiva da garota, em destaque por ser a única pessoa em pé na arquibancada lotada. Mesmo a emissora local focou em seu rosto, tão vermelho quanto a bandeira canadense, deixando pelo menos quatro diferentes comentaristas fazendo piada do ocorrido. Contudo, o alvo de seu apoio havia ouvido o grito e, sorrindo para todos os lugares por não saber exatamente onde Yang estava, Jean garantiu, sim, _acabar_ com todos eles.

Sua escolha para o programa livre era o inusitado _When I Grow Up_ e ninguém ousou fazer um comentário contra a composição de The Pussycat Dolls. E não poderiam, mesmo se quisessem, pois não teria cabimento algum questionar a escolha de um rei. Seus súditos seriam capazes de colocar fogo naquele gelo se tal heresia ocorresse.

Na pista, JJ incorporou a música como se ela tivesse sido escrita sob medida para ele. Os saltos encaixaram com perfeição, em especial nos refrões agitados, e a quebra de quadril quando ele resolveu fugir à norma e desfilar em linha reta, como um grande modelo, arrancou gritos da torcida e arrepios de Isabella. Tudo em sua postura era perfeitamente trabalhado, mas o olhar era algo que ele tinha pedido pessoalmente para a amiga o ajudar; Jean queria, segundo palavras do próprio rei, um olhar matador _como o dela_. Depois de rir do que pensou ser uma piada e se recuperar da vergonha, assim ela o fez.

Agora era Isabella quem precisava ser ensinada.

O fim da apresentação levantou até a torcida de outros países, dificultando para o narrador anunciar a saída de Jean e a apuração da nota. Izzy não teria tempo de tentar alcançar a família Leroy, contentando-se a acompanhar os melhores momentos no telão. A emoção por vê-lo tão bem, tão _feliz_ , transbordou em forma de lágrimas, e quando a nota foi anunciada, ela a guardou na memória até que o último patinador da noite fizesse sua performance. Com Victor na competição, uma disputa pelo ouro estava fora de cogitação, mas pelo menos a terceira colocação… Isabella colocou todo seu coração no desejo de ver Jean no pódio.

“Pelo menos o bronze, pelo menos o bronze…” implorou ela com as mãos unidas. _Pelo menos o bronze._

O placar subiu, exibindo os nomes dos patinadores ao lado da miniatura de suas bandeiras e a pontuação final. Estando aos prantos, Isabella esqueceu de gritar. A primeira colocação não interessava, não quando Jean surpreendeu a todos em sua estreia olímpica; a prata era dele.

.:.

A Diamond High School tinha um sistema de rodízio muito interessante com seus jogadores no hóquei. Priorizando os mais velhos do time, procuravam revezar a participação dos novatos em alguns tempos, substituindo os jogadores titulares conforme se formavam. Aquele sistema garantia participação de todos os envolvidos e era uma forma de medir seus desempenhos no mais variado tipo de embate.

Désirée estava confiando a posição de central à Isabella, em seu segundo ano escolar. O convite havia surgido antes das férias de verão e, semanalmente durante o período de descanso, elas se encontravam com o restante do time para treinar marcações e jogadas. Era animador perceber como estava caminhando cada vez mais perto de seu sonho em se profissionalizar no esporte e, aos dezesseis anos, Isabella já se permitia sonhar competir nas próximas Olimpíadas de Inverno.

Vendo Jean na arquibancada, buscando ansioso pela entrada da amiga, ela sorriu. Nos escassos tempos livres, os dois conversavam e faziam planos grandiosos sobre seus futuros. Às vezes, pintavam esse cenário de forma exagerada demais, outras desenhavam o mais improvável e escrachado, apenas para rirem um pouco, como na vez onde juntos sonharam ter JJ patinando ao som de uma música própria, composta pela banda favorita de ambos, o _Canadian Spirit_. De qualquer forma, a única coisa certa para o amanhã era a de permanecerem sempre juntos, independente das circunstâncias.

“É hoje a estreia da Yang, não?”

O nome de Izzy e o tom interessado _até demais_ na jogadora, tirou Jean de suas doces lembranças para a amarga realidade adolescente.

“Ela é uma gracinha, dizem que faz um estrago no gelo.” Jean-Jacques não gostou nenhum pouco das insinuações daquela conversa

“Ela podia fazer um estrago lá em casa quando quisesse.”

Quando o garoto já estava pronto para cobrar explicações e começar uma briga, o anúncio do jogo ecoou dos auto-falantes e preencheu a pista, ejetando Jean de onde estava sentado. Ainda tentando se situar, aplaudia debilmente aos nomes das outras jogadoras, esperando ansioso aquele que o faria perder a compostura e gritar a plenos pulmões sua torcida totalmente parcial. Diferente do Mileh, no Diamond todos pareciam muito incomodados com sua dedicação em exaltar apenas uma jogadora, mas àquela altura ele já não se importava.

“ _Acaba com elas, Bella!!_ ”

Ele esperava que isso fosse o bastante para chamar atenção dos garotos grosseiros de antes e deixar avisado que Isabella Yang tinha um amigo mais do que disposto em interferir, se fosse o caso. Não que Izzy precisasse de proteção ou algo do tipo.

“Pode dar um tempo de toda essa gritaria?” alguém chamou sua atenção. Os gritos estavam fazendo efeito, mas em outras pessoas. “Nem sua namorada deve aguentar mais.”

JJ parou de aplaudir na metade de uma palma. Sem saber se deveria corrigir o estranho ou confirmar que sim, Isabella era sua namorada, ele sentou-se, muito calado. Talvez devesse deixar aquilo quieto e tentar ignorar a insinuação que fazia seu coração descompassar tanto quanto se estivesse em uma apresentação artística.

Os dois primeiros tempos do jogo foram ótimos, tão acirrados que JJ por vezes esquecia-se de torcer, vidrado na agressividade que jogava tanto as jogadoras da casa quanto as visitantes contra o alambrado. O posto de titular parecia deixar Isabella ainda mais competitiva e foram várias as vezes que ele pensou em correr em direção a ela quando viu suas quedas. A única coisa capaz de tranquilizar o preocupado coração de Jean-Jacques, eram os acenos dados por Izzy nos intervalos e pausas ao longo da jogada, uma garantia de sua saúde. _Graças a Deus._

Para Leroy, todas as pancadas eram erradas e embora já acompanhasse o hóquei há certo tempo por causa de Izzy, sempre saltava ou gemia com os estalos provocados por tacos e corpos se chocando. Depois de sofrer por cada queda, olhava ao redor e media a gravidade do impacto pela reação dos conhecedores do assunto; o próprio público. Como ninguém nunca se expressava chocado ou assustado com aquele cenário de guerra — JJ achava que deveriam —, tentava se acalmar e acompanhar o jogo sem prejudicar a saúde de seu coração sensível quando o assunto era Yang.

Todavia, não era apenas Isabella a sedenta pela posse do disco. O time adversário tinha uma central tão boa quanto ela, com altura e peso a seu favor e uma facilidade enorme de jogar isso em cima de Izzy. Mesmo a pontuação do Diamond estando a frente — por muito pouco —, ter a camisa dois do time adversário a marcando constantemente _incomodava_. Estava quase perdendo o foco do disco, tendo a atenção chamada pela capitã três vezes nos últimos quinze minutos. Ela precisava garantir a concentração, ou acabaria no banco no último tempo.

A salvação do tempo parecia estar no improviso e mesmo a escolha podendo custar sua participação no fim da partida, Isabella decidiu atravessar a posição das _wingers_ e assumir sozinha a responsabilidade pelo disco. Désirée tentou gritar para impedi-la, mas já era tarde. Assustadas com o olhar assassino de Yang por detrás da  telada máscara de proteção, suas colegas de time recuaram, abrindo espaço para Izzy… E a camisa dois do adversário.

O impacto causado pelo choque das duas jogadoras, pela primeira vez, agitou a torcida; pela diferença da estrutura física entre elas, Isabella acabou bem mais prejudicada, chocando-se contra o gelo em um estalo que assustou todos os presentes. A queda, mesmo com o equipamento de proteção completo, não foi amortecida o bastante, e JJ pareceu ver em câmera lenta o corpo magro de Isabella quicar duas vezes antes de parar totalmente, deslizando para o canto da pista — um filme de horror.

O burburinho na arquibancada crescia, à medida que Yang permanecia estirada. Paralisado pelo medo de algo grave ter acontecido, Jean não conseguia piscar. Deveria fazer alguma coisa? Entrar no gelo? Chamar por ela?

Engoliu em seco antes de erguer as mãos trêmulas na altura do rosto. Quando estava mal, Isabella sempre chamava por ele, o lembrando de continuar lutando. Ela não era de desistir tão fácil assim de um desafio, ele sabia, talvez só precisasse de um lembrete.

“Bella!!” chamou, o grito oscilante. Os técnicos já se preparavam para irem ao auxílio da garota, quando Yang ergueu os braços em sequência, apoiando as mãos no chão para ser capaz de elevar o tronco para cima. Com a torcida voltando a se agitar, em aplausos incentivadores, JJ conseguiu respirar aliviado; ela ainda não tinha desistido.

Contudo, embora a vontade de Isabella fosse a de continuar lutando com todas as suas forças, seu corpo mostrou ter planos contrários, alertando-a de seus limites com dores imensuráveis na altura do pé esquerdo. Ela tentou se erguer da primeira vez e negou veementemente a ajuda oferecida na segunda falha tentativa, mas somente na terceira queda, Izzy admitiu não ser capaz de fazer aquilo sozinha.

Quando ela sentou-se contra a mureta e livrou-se da máscara, Jean soube por suas lágrimas que algo de muito ruim havia acontecido.

.:.

A casa Yang estava mergulhada em um silêncio sufocante.

Rita e Lily recepcionaram Alain e Nathalie na sala de estar, deixando chá e biscoitos à vontade. Pareciam cansadas e abatidas pelos dois dias seguidos no hospital, porém aliviadas por finalmente terem a filha de volta a seus cuidados.

Autorizando a ida de Jean ao quarto de Isabella, o casal tentou se mostrar agradável, fazendo perguntas sobre o trabalho e a família aos Leroy, gentis o bastante para acompanhá-las naquela conversa.

O caminho para o quarto não tinha erro; a última porta do único corredor do imóvel tinha uma placa infantil com o nome de Izzy desbotado, e encontrava-se encostada, apenas esperando a entrada de alguém. Acostumado a sempre pedir autorização para entrar, foi estranho afastá-la sem sequer bater. Sentiu-se invasivo, desagradável e acabou por abraçar a sacola que trazia, procurando por consolo.

Do lado de dentro, Isabella destoava do colorido do quarto com sua expressão triste. O rosto estava inchado pelo que poderiam ser horas chorando ou a medicação do hospital e os olhos mostravam-se pesados, fosse de sono, cansaço ou lágrimas. Era desolador, mas não tanto quanto ela deveria estar com tudo aquilo.

Deixando protocolos de lado, Jean abaixou-se na altura de Isabella e depositou um beijo casto em seus cabelos desalinhados. O gesto pareceu despertá-la e finalmente ela voltou os olhos castanhos para seu visitante. Vê-la sem as lentes coloridas o fez sorrir com sinceridade, e elogiá-la por isso se fez necessário.

“Fico feliz de ver a cor original dos seus olhos depois de tanto tempo” sussurrou, como se estivesse revelando um grande segredo. “Eu já estava com saudade sabia? Sei que gosta de usar lentes, mas eu acho seus olhos tão bonitos…” O elogio não foi capaz de tirá-la do silêncio. Era a primeira vez em três anos que ele a via daquele jeito. “Eu trouxe aqueles jogos que eu tinha te prometido, lembra? Quer jogar algum?”

Isabella olhou para a capa dos jogos antes de responder.

“Pode colocar aqui no meu criado-mudo” pediu, apontando para o móvel de uma só gaveta. Ao lado das caixas de remédio e a moldura espelhada que levava uma foto dos dois juntos, Jean achou um espaço para colocar os jogos. “Obrigada.”

A voz de Izzy parecia arranhar, pelo longo tempo em silêncio. Ela pigarreava, tentando se livrar do incômodo, quando Jean se ofereceu para ajudar.

“Quer que eu pegue um pouco de água para você?”

Ela hesitou um pouco antes de aceitar. Não tinha muito o que fazer com a perna imobilizada e até poder usar muletas, repouso total era a exigência médica.

“Por favor. A bandeja está em cima da minha cômoda.”

O móvel, dessa vez, ficava no outro canto do quarto. Virando as costas para Isabella, ele caminhou até a bandeja e serviu metade do copo com água, incerto se deveria ter enchido mais ou menos… Aquele dia estava muito estranho, Jean não sabia o que fazer.

Quando voltou-se para ela, percebeu Yang com a moldura espelhada em mãos, observando a foto, a mesma tirada em janeiro daquele ano. JJ estava tão feliz com a conquista de sua medalha de prata, que não conteve a larga demonstração de afeto, abraçando Bella — igualmente feliz com seus olhos marejados — para a foto. Ao fundo, parte dos arcos olímpicos podia ser visto, a conquista do sonho de Jean e provavelmente a única vez em que Yang iria em uma competição.

“Bella?”

“O patins não estava bem preso…” ela falou tão baixo que por pouco Jean não ouviu. “Eu sabia disso, os cadarços estavam cedendo, mas eu pensei em ajustar no intervalo.” Izzy ergueu o rosto para JJ. Seu queixo estava enrugado pela vontade de chorar e os olhos embargados. “Faltava tão pouco para o intervalo… Eu nem precisava abrir a distância no placar. Por que eu não esperei?”

“Você não tinha como saber…”

“Se o patins estivesse bem preso, teria aguentado a pancada… Mas além de me acertar, eu ainda fui jogada de lado, como se feita de pano…”

Em uma das passadas em direção ao disco, a garota do time adversário acabou pisando no tornozelo de Isabella e tamanho impacto comprometeu seu pé esquerdo. Com a tíbia e a fíbula quebradas, Isabella precisou ser encaminhada à sala de cirurgias, tão logo a socorreram. Foram horas para limparem os estilhaços dos ossos e reencaixá-los no lugar, exigindo hastes de titânio e um total de catorze pinos para ajudar na fixação. Jean sabia disso pois durante todo o processo, não houve pessoa, fossem as mães de Isabella ou seus próprios parentes, capazes de convencê-lo a deixar a sala de espera. Apenas ao fim de sete longas horas de espera, quando o médico responsável enfim avisou o sucesso da cirurgia, Jean ouviu os conselhos e foi para casa.

Nos últimos dois dias sem poder ver Izzy, sentia estar vivendo um tipo muito esquisito de sonho, um que não podia acordar. Diante dela, naquele momento, desejava ainda estar sonhando, acordar com alguma ligação repleta de piadas e broncas por seus atrasos, uma vida onde aquele acidente jamais tivesse acontecido.

“Eles garantiram sua melhora” tentou animá-la, sem saber qual tom usar.

“Mas não garantiram o retorno para o hóquei.”

Aquilo Jean não sabia.

Deixando o copo de lado, ele se pôs ao lado de Isabella, sentando na ponta do colchão. Sua expressão em dúvida cobrava explicações; como assim não haviam garantido o retorno ao hóquei? Se estavam positivos quanto a recuperação da perna, qual era o empecilho? Quais eram os limites? Aquele era o sonho dela! Não podia acabar assim!

“É tudo minha culpa…” enfim ela deixava as lágrimas caírem. “Eu nunca mais vou poder disputar…”

Chorando, Jean abraçou Isabella, sentindo-a retribuir com desespero. Escondendo o rosto em sua camisa, ela permitiu-se chorar pela primeira vez em dois dias, pondo para fora toda sua dor em lágrimas e soluços. Seus sonhos conjuntos, a oportunidade de um dia disputarem lado a lado em uma edição olímpica, contarem aos entrevistadores sobre sua amizade e como fora o gelo o responsável por uni-los, nada mais parecia existir.

Somando sua dor à de Izzy, JJ estreitou tanto quanto pode aquele contato, desejando ser capaz de absorver todo aquele sofrimento para si. Enquanto não pudesse fazer isso, ao menos ao lado dela ele estaria.

.:.

Isabella deu um passo para a frente, sentindo a dor no tornozelo incomodar, interrompendo o exercício. Respirando fundo, ela olhou para a parede a sua frente, pintada em tons desmaiados que só somavam a seu desânimo.

O médico mal havia liberado-a para a fisioterapia e Izzy já queria abandonar as muletas e sair correndo, motivo pelo qual ela estava sempre levando um puxão de orelha por parte dos profissionais da clínica. Sabia não poder forçar a recuperação, mas como sempre, Yang não era uma pessoa de muita paciência.

“Ajuda?”

Seu primeiro impulso foi o de negar e mandar a pessoa passear, mas não podia ser grosseira, não com Jean. Gentil, ele segurava ambos braços de Izzy, para que ela não perdesse o equilíbrio, ajudando-a manter a postura. Para tanto, era preciso manter-se colado a ela com a postura curvada o suficiente para suas alturas equipararem. Isabella sabia que ficar tanto tempo naquela posição deveria ser desconfortável para ele, mas em nenhum momento Jean reclamou. Ela preferia que tivesse reclamado.

“Tudo bem?” questionou Leroy, recebendo um aceno como resposta.

“Eu posso fazer isso sozinha, hoje” desconversou. Queria dispensar sua ajuda, aliviar a culpa sentida em ver tamanha dedicação...

“Claro que pode” ironizou, soltando um dos braços, levando o mesmo ao tronco de Isabella. Era como se ele estivesse segurando uma criança pequena, auxiliando em seus primeiros passos e a comparação existente unicamente dentro da cabeça de Izzy não ajudava a aceitar a situação. “Acha que consegue dar um passo, agora?”

“Posso tentar.”

“Bom!”

Isabella deslizou as mãos pelas barras de ferro, jogando parte do tronco para frente. Com cuidado, apoiou-se na perna direita e arrastou a outra machucada, em uma distância que julgou capaz de conseguir andar. Finalmente firmado o pé esquerdo, ela hesitou, apertando mais os dedos nas barras metálicas, até as pontas empalidecerem. Forçar a perna ainda machucada para compensar seu peso, tirou uma lamentação que infelizmente se fez audível para Jean.

“Tudo bem?”

“Tudo” respondeu, ofegante com a dor. “Só mais um pouco e eu consigo.”

Fechando os olhos com força, Isabella suportou o incômodo latejando seu tornozelo e forçou uma passada maior do que podia aguentar. O esforço além do limite fez vacilar seus joelhos e por pouco ela não caiu, levando Jean junto. Muito desapontada consigo mesma para pedir desculpas, Izzy manteve o semblante fechado, as mãos presas nas barras, recusando a largar. Ela não poderia desistir.

“Isso foi incrível, Bella!” Isabella foi capaz de ouvir o elogio empolgado dito ao pé da orelha. “Você foi mais longe do que antes! Estou orgulhoso de você!”

“Qual é, JJ, eu quase caí…” reclamou, não vendo nada de vitorioso naquela tentativa falha.

“E se tivesse caído, teria ficado no chão?”

A garota olhou para o lado, encarando o rosto de Jean, apoiado em seu ombro. Ele ainda a segurava, dessa vez mais parecido com um abraço reconfortante que ajuda propriamente dita. Leroy de fato a conhecia bem.

“Eu nunca desisto” garantiu e a veemência naquela declaração o fez sorrir. “Eu só não quero… cair…”

A princípio, Bella apenas sentiu o abraço estreitar, até Jean arrumar a postura e com isso erguê-la junto, suspendendo-a alguns centímetros do chão, tomando a liberdade de tirá-la do aparelho de exercícios e girá-la pela sala parcialmente vazia. A preocupação antes em cair foi substituída pela de ser jogada, e logo ela estava praguejando em meio a risos, ameaçando a vida de Jean com seus punhos fechados, caso sua majestade tivesse o descuido de derrubá-la.

“Jean-Jacques Leroy, eu juro por Deus que corto sua cabeça se você me derrubar!”

“Se você cair a gente segura” ele tomou a liberdade de dizer aquela frase em tom mais baixo, recordando as exatas palavras que Isabella teria lhe dito no passado. “Eu juro, Bella.”

Desmanchando os punhos, ela baixou os braços, usando-os para envolver os de Jean, um discreto gesto de agradecimento pelo carinho, pela proteção, por tudo. Izzy poderia ficar para sempre naquele abraço e, no fundo, ela sabia que JJ pensava o mesmo.

“Eu quero tentar mais uma vez, agora.”

Acatando ao pedido, eles retomaram o exercício do começo. Aos poucos, Isabella retomava seu brilho, tão parecida com o céu estrelado que ele profundamente amava — ou talvez fosse o céu que se parecesse com o brilho de Bella.

.:.

A amizade entre Izzy e Jean quase acabou quando ele ameaçou desistir da competição daquele ano, para apoiá-la em sua recuperação. No começo do outubro, mês das classificatórias, ele surgiu com aquela ideia estúpida e por pouco Isabella não o acertou com uma de suas muletas. Foi necessária muita conversa, depois de seus gritos, para convencê-lo de que uma desistência àquela altura, não somente prejudicaria sua carreira, como ofenderia Isabella profundamente. Nas palavras da própria garota, ela _não precisava da piedade de ninguém_.

Entendida a repreensão, Jean pediu desculpas, aliviado ao ver a feição desaprovadora de Bella atenuar para um sorriso sincero. Era de se esperar, vindo de uma pessoa avessa a abandonos, repreensões quanto a mínima chance de desistência e ela não deixava de ter razão.

Contudo, a recuperação de Izzy somada à fisioterapia e os estudos, estava lhe tomando muito tempo e, por essa razão, Jean precisou começar a participar ativamente do próprio fã clube. Seus seguidores amaram a ideia, até demais para o gosto de Leroy, incapaz de lidar com a participação tão ativa do que já somavam vinte e sete mil seguidores. Nem mesmo em sua conta pessoal tinha de lidar com tantas notificações e, já no segundo dia de assumida a conta, ele se arrependia.

Em viagem a Barcelona, onde cumpriria a primeira classificatória para o Grand Prix, deparou-se com a atenção de seus fãs, pedidos singelos de fotos, abraços e, claro, sua famosa marca _JJ Style_. Vendo um terço da arquibancada forrada em branco e vermelho, um apoio de seu país que atravessava continentes, parecia resgatar as conversas com Isabella, sobre o que perderia se deixasse o gelo e os arrependimentos levados para o resto de sua vida se realmente fizesse isso naquele momento.

Pedindo permissão dos fãs, felizes em atender o pedido, Jean tirou uma foto de toda a torcida, enviando o registro primeiro a Bella, antes de postar o conteúdo na conta do _JJ Girls_. Lançando outro olhar para a arquibancada, lembrou-se de todas as vezes que Isabella liderou e ergueu uma torcida daquelas a seu favor, do apoio nos últimos anos e como nada do que Jean fizesse pudesse agradecer como ele gostaria.

Durante todo o ensaio, ele sentiu falta dela. Sentiu falta de Isabella nos _spins_ , lembrou-se de seu sorriso nos _lutz_ e de seu olhar no _axel_. Deslizou tendo ela em mente, caiu ouvindo a risada dela e riu antes de lhe oferecerem ajuda para se erguer. Era dolorosamente reconfortante sentir estar com ela todo aquele tempo, mesmo com Bella tão longe… Chegou a perguntar para o pai se era normal sentir tudo aquilo antes de uma apresentação, temeroso de serem sinais para sua ansiedade, no que Alain respondeu com um sorriso e tapinhas consoladores na altura das costas.

“Precisa conversar logo com Isabella, filho.”

Jean concordava, só não entendia totalmente o conselho.

Já no fim da tarde, depois de ensaiar a exaustão, atender inúmeras fotos e fazer seu _JJ Style!_ ser ouvido até por quem não queria, Jean e seu pai regressaram ao hotel, cansados e ansiosos para darem suas ligações.

“JJ! Posso tirar uma foto com você?!”

Ou pelo menos _tentar_.

Alain e o filho viraram-se para uma garota que aparentava ser tão nova quanto Pierre, com uma coroa brilhante enfeitando os cabelos castanhos e vestindo uma saia azul de princesa, armada em tule e babados, que provavelmente dificultaria sua entrada na cabine do elevador.

“Claro que sim!” aceitou ele de bom grado. O sorriso aberto de seus fãs sempre fazia valer os cliques. “Na melhor pose JJ Style?” perguntou, enquanto o pai já se preparava para ser o fotógrafo.

“Acho que vai ter que ser no melhor _Canadian Style_!” riu ela do próprio trocadilho, olhando para trás em busca de alguém. “Meu irmão também é seu fã!”

Mesmo Alain deixou o queixo cair ao se dar conta de quem a garota falava; vindo em direção a eles, com seu jeans rasgado e tênis de spikes, Jared Smith se aproximou entusiasmado, unindo-se à irmã caçula. O vocalista do _Canadian Spirit_ acompanhava seu trabalho e JJ mal podia acreditar.

“É um prazer te conhecer!” Jared estava realizado com apenas aquele contato. “Minha irmã e eu adoraríamos tirar uma foto com o rei! Será que podemos pedir esse favor?”

“Claro!” riu Jean, não acreditando em tamanha sorte e na insana ideia tomando sua mente. “Só se eu puder pedir um favor, também!”

Os irmãos Smith ficariam mais do que satisfeitos em atender os desejos de Jean-Jacques, principalmente os envolvendo Isabella Yang.

.:.

Izzy não estava muito confortável com o segredo guardado por Jean nas últimas semanas. Ela sabia que, por se tratar da proximidade com o final do Grand Prix, a dedicação de JJ era ainda maior e sua aposta no pódio muito alta, mas desde iniciada sua amizade, eles nunca tiveram segredos um para o outro. Quando as coisas haviam mudado?

Desde seu regresso de Barcelona o rapaz vivia cheio de segredos e risinhos, para cima e para baixo, sem deixar ninguém saber. Ou melhor; “ninguém”. Os Leroy andavam pelo Royal com a mesma expressão engraçadinha e mesmo com os pedidos de Izzy, a preferida da família, para ter uma dica de tudo aquilo, eles não cederam, nem mesmo Amélie, sua cúmplice nas brincadeiras contra Jean. Sentia-se profundamente traída.

A careta com a recordação foi o bastante para chamar a atenção da fisioterapeuta cuidando de sua recuperação.

“Dói quando fazemos esse movimento?” perguntou, segurando com cuidado o tornozelo.

“Um pouco” mentiu com uma pontada de culpa. Seu desconforto estava longe de ser o tornozelo.

“Quer parar por hoje?”

Se elas parassem, Isabella teria ainda mais tempo livre para alimentar aquela ideia traiçoeira de teoria da conspiração e ela não poderia deixar isso acontecer.

“Não, vamos continuar, por favor.”

Yang tentou ligar algumas vezes para a casa dos Leroy nos últimos três dias, contudo, o rapaz nunca estava lá, independente do horário que ligasse. Seu celular nunca atendia, sua mensagens não eram visualizadas e, com o passar dos dias, percebeu o papel ridículo o qual estava se prestando. Ela não precisava se arrastar aos patins dourados de Jean e mendigar migalhas de atenção. Se não era de sua intenção vê-la, o que poderia fazer?

No retorno da clínica, Lily desviou o carro por uma rua que tinha o Centro Royal de Patinação no caminho, estendendo um olhar sugestivo quando passaram logo em frente. Parecendo brigada com o espaço, Izzy apenas virou o rosto em outra direção, fingindo-se ocupada com o celular.

“Não quer parar aqui, um pouco? Talvez ver Jean antes da viagem?” questionou diretamente, visto que o orgulho de sua filha não permitiria uma confissão sincera. Lily e sua esposa já haviam reparado no humor azedo da filha e preocupavam-se no que a falta de diálogo poderia prejudicar.

“Não” contudo, a garota ainda estava irredutível.

Descendo o feed de seu instagram, mantinha sua atenção nas fotos de Chulanont, os gêmeos Crispino, jogadores de hóquei diversos… Até o aplicativo notificar, marcando o fã clube em uma nova foto.

A imagem nada mais era que um casal imitando a pose de Jean, com o próprio logo atrás, no gelo. Parecia muito feliz e sorridente sem sua companhia e muitíssimo à vontade com a bajulação dos fãs, porém foi a legenda a responsável por terminar de estragar seu dia;

_“Foi uma honra assistir ao ensaio da apresentação de gala do nosso rei!! @Jjleroy!15 @JJGirls @RoyalFigureSkating #KingJJ #NewMusic #NowIRuleTheWorld #JJStyle_

“Eu vou matar o Jean!!”

Com o susto, Lily quase causou um acidente. Ela mal teve tempo de perguntar o que tinha acontecido para despertar a ira da filha e Isabella já estava mandando uma mensagem para Jean-Jacques, desejando do fundo de seu coração raivoso, não ser ignorada daquela vez.

_“Por que não me contou do seu programa para a apresentação de gala?”_

Como se ouvida por alguma entidade superior — fosse ela positiva ou negativa —, não demorou para o patinador visualizar a mensagem e sentir todo o julgamento a acompanhando. Começou a escrever algumas vezes, acabando por apagar todas as suas tentativas de justificativa. Impaciente, logo Isabella enviou um print tirado de uma conta aleatória do instagram, o casal logo reconhecido por ele como os fãs que assistiram parte de seu ensaio. A bronca de Izzy nem havia começado e JJ já sentia a orelha esquentar…

_“É para ser um segredo”_

Em resposta, ela enviou o print da quantidade de curtidas que a postagem tinha até o momento — e já passava de uma centena.

_“Segredo? ¬¬”_

_“Ainda continua sendo um segredo!”_ o silêncio de Isabella e os breves minutos offline o desesperou. _“É sério, Bella! Você vai entender quando assistir ao gala!”_

Yang ainda estava de mau humor. Ser a última a saber quando era, além de presidente do fã clube de Jean, melhor amiga do garoto, deixou um gosto amargo em sua boca, que ela queria cuspir em forma de reclamação.

_“Não fique brava comigo, por favor… Eu sempre confiei tanto em você… Não pode confiar em mim dessa vez?”_

_Touché_. O rei estava pedindo por sua confiança. Naquela hora, ela se perguntou se nunca havia demonstrado confiar nele o bastante.

 _“Eu confio em você, sempre”_ esclareceu. _“Mas ainda estou brava por ter escondido isso de mim.”_

 _“Farei valer a pena, você vai ver!”_ prometeu. Acometido por uma breve insegurança, Jean sentiu necessidade de confirmar a participação de Izzy como telespectadora. _“Você vai ver, né?”_

 _“Vai ouvir meus gritos até Pequim”_ e com aquela brincadeira, ele soube estarem em bons termos.

 _“Você poderia ir com a gente :c”_ Sempre aquela história…

_“Eu ainda tenho escola, majestade :P Quem sabe ano que vem? Será em Sochi, não é?”_

_“Isso se eu chegar à final”_

_“Vou deixar a passagem paga, temos muitos seguidores russos no JJGirls”_ tanto ele quanto Isabella sorriram com a possibilidade de estarem juntos em uma nova final de Grande Prix. _“Passo na sua casa mais tarde desejar boa sorte.”_

_“Vou ficar esperando!”_

Relutante, Izzy sorriu para o telefone, não deixando que a mãe reparasse. Ela ficaria a perturbando com perguntas até a filha responder o que tinha causado tamanho desentendimento, além de aconselhar mais uma vez sobre a importância do diálogo.

“Podemos ir mais tarde na casa dos Leroy para eu me despedir de JJ?”

O pedido, contudo, entregou com facilidade o que Isabella tentava esconder.

“Fico feliz que tenham se entendido” riu Lily. “Não é o que eu sempre falo? O diálogo é sempre…”

“...a melhor solução. Já entendi, mãe.” Daquela vez, ela precisava dar crédito aos sermões da mãe. “Você tem razão.”

“Eu tenho o quê?!” Lily não perdeu a oportunidade de rir da humildade da filha. “Repete isso! Eu preciso gravar, Rita jamais acreditará em mim!”

Virando o rosto para a janela, Isabella deixou a mãe rindo sozinha, enquanto tentava disfarçar sua própria vontade de rir.

.:.

Nathalie alisava a gola bordada do figurino do filho, deixando-o impecável para a próxima apresentação que viria. Seus olhos ainda guardavam lágrimas emocionadas com a terceira colocação brilhando em bronze na medalha cuidadosamente guardada nos pertences do Leroy. Aquele era o momento em que seu filho se expressaria com uma música toda especial, um presente muito merecido por Jean, resposta de seus fãs a todos os anos dedicados na luta pelo esporte e sua saúde emocional. A apresentação de gala celebraria essa conquista e ela esperava que todos pudessem celebrar com Jean.

“Maman?” chamou JJ e assim Nathalie soube quão nervoso ele estava. Jean sempre voltava a chamá-la de modo infantil quando algo o incomodava.

“Sim, filho?”

“Como você e o papa começaram a namorar?”

Nathalie sorriu, alisando os cabelos recém-cortados do filho. Já fazia certo tempo que ele rondava a mãe, querendo saber mais sobre ela e Alain como um casal, principalmente com a atenção cada vez mais evidente, tanto masculina quanto feminina, em cima de Isabella. Em breve ele deixaria o ensino médio, onde Izzy teria ainda um ano pela frente, um ano que Jean deixaria sua cidade para viver em Toronto. Nathalie sabia de seu medo, um começado na fria quarta-feira onde, em um acidente no gelo, Jean e Izzy formaram uma amizade; a de ser esquecido.

A de não ser amado.

“Foi natural, meu bem… Éramos muito amigos, passamos anos juntos… Então, em um certo dia, decidi eu mesma pedi-lo em namoro.” Jean a olhou, admirado. Nathalie riu da expressão do filho, sempre orgulhosa de ter sido a primeira a tomar iniciativa em seu namoro.

“E teve coragem?”

“Não!” riu ela. “Mas às vezes, você só precisa de poucos segundos de coragem insana para mudar sua vida.”

Depositando um beijo no rosto de Jean, Nahalie deu o conselho por dado. Alain já se aproximava para avisar da entrada do filho e, tendo tudo aquilo em mente, JJ entrou no gelo.

“ _O próximo a se apresentar, direto do Canadá, é Jean-Jacques Leroy de 17 anos, performando ao som de King JJ, escrito por ele! O arranjo musical é da banda canadense Canadian Spirit, com vocal de Jared Smith!_ ”

Não somente o público entrou em delírio com o anúncio, como Isabella fez um escândalo capaz de perturbar toda vizinhança. Ela mataria Jean se ele não tivesse conseguido um autógrafo para ela!

  
_Now I rule the world_  
_And the starry sky  
spreading above…_

 

As notas iniciais mal haviam começado e Isabella já estava chorando. Jean deslizava pelo gelo tão à vontade, com a sensação de ter cumprido seu dever, que esse conforto refletiu em todos os fãs, chorosos com a conquista de tão jovem patinador. Seus aplausos abraçavam JJ, acolhendo o rapaz que tinha dado tanto de si naquela temporada.

  
_I'll never give up even if the night should fall_  
_Always do my best  
I look in the mirror the king looks back at me_

 

No sofá da sala, Isabella calou-se. Aquelas palavras, ela as lembrava muito bem… E, conforme a música avançava, mais e mais era recordado, palavras trocadas com Jean, seus conselhos, sua forma de confortá-lo com o melhor que podia. O mundo todo estava ouvindo aquela composição que parecia exalar narcisismo em cada estrofe, porém apenas ela sabia seu significado… Todos podiam ouvir, mas apenas JJ e Bella sabiam daquele segredo. A música era seu agradecimento pelos últimos anos e, ela sabia, tinha algo a mais, algo ainda não compreendido totalmente… Deveria perguntar? O que diria no fim de tudo aquilo?

Finalizada a coreografia responsável por emocionar inclusive os comentaristas, JJ fez o papel de seus súditos e curvou-se em profundo agradecimento. O bronze, naquele momento, pesava como ouro.

Deixando a pista com o maior número de pelúcias que podiam segurar, Jean não teve tempo de abraçar os pais, quando repórteres de três emissoras diferentes cobraram dele explicações quanto a origem da música, o contato com Jared Smith e a inspiração para aquela letra tão motivadora.

A inspiração; Isabella.

Tomando o microfone das mãos do repórter norueguês, ele virou-se sem perceber para a câmera da televisão espanhola, agarrando os segundos de coragem insana de Nathalie e soltando de uma só vez:

“Bella, você quer casar comigo?!”

No Canadá, Lily e Rita cuspiram o que estavam tomando. Poucos segundos depois, Jean percebeu o quão longe sua coragem insana o tinha levado.

O levado a uma exposição internacional.

“JJ está cansado, acho melhor levarmos ele de volta ao quarto, não é, filho?” Alain interviu, puxando o filho para longe das câmeras. Nathalie, filmada ao fundo, estava tendo uma crise de riso que foi ouvida mesmo fora do ginásio.

Chocado com a declaração, o repórter sorriu para a câmera — a correta — e, discretamente, tentou retomar a cobertura do evento.

“Viva o amor jovem!”

Caminhando pelos corredores ao lado dos pais, Jean tremia. Seu celular tocava e vibrava incansavelmente, chamadas de Isabella gritando por atenção. Oh, ele teria tanto para explicar…

“Quando eu falei sobre atitudes tomadas no calor do momento, não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer, JJ...” Nathalie, segurando as risadas, beijou o rosto do filho.

“Não vai atender?” Alain apontou para o celular do filho. Embora conseguisse disfarçar melhor, estava morrendo por dentro. “Você fez uma proposta séria, rapaz, tem que arcar, agora…”

Jean parou de andar após ouvir tal declaração e, levando a piada a sério, decidiu atender.

“Bella!”

“ _JJ!_ ” a chamada chiada não conseguia o fazer entender se ela estava gritando de empolgação ou raiva. Já estava pronto para pedir desculpas, quando ela continuou a falar. “ _Casar está muito cedo, mas eu aceito ser sua namorada!_ ”

Naquele céu estrelado que era Isabella, Jean-Jacques conseguiu sentir-se uma estrela.

.:.

Jean estava caindo, caindo e caindo, de tão alto que não conseguia mais enxergar seus concorrentes. Ele sabia ter nomes como Christophe Giacometti na disputa pelo ouro, Katsuki do Japão, Plisetsky de apenas quinze anos pela Rússia, Chulanont como o príncipe amado e até mesmo Otabek, seu bom amigo Otabek, acima de si. Todos eles eram bons, todos eles eram fortes e, de repente, o reino de JJ caía, como se seu castelo fosse feito de cartas.

Ele não queria desistir — havia aprendido a nunca fazê-lo —, mas estava tão envergonhado… Em frente ao espelho, nada mais conseguia enxergar além do figurino verde. Se tentasse olhar seu rosto, não mais veria um rei, mas talvez um palhaço.

Talvez não visse nada.

“Essa roupa fica tão bem em você…” O elogio de Isabella não foi o suficiente para animá-lo. “Eu não estava certa quando disse que verde combinaria com o tema do programa livre?”

Ele não conseguiu responder. De olhos baixos, Leroy tentava enxergar o fim do abismo o qual pertencia no momento.

“Eu posso te ajudar?” ofereceu ela, pousando a mão em seu rosto. Ainda cabisbaixo, Jean murmurou;

“Eu não vou levar o ouro” lamentou. “Não cumprirei minha promessa de casar com você…”

Por pouco não recomeçou a chorar. Havia falhado com tantas pessoas! Com sua família, seus fãs e, céus, com todo o Canadá! Quem falha com um país todo?!

Todavia, a pior das falhas havia sido com Isabella. Se Jean continuasse com aquele desempenho de merda, ela jamais tiraria o vestido branco da caixa.

“É mesmo… Puxa, acho que vou ter que te trocar por Otabek Altin, não?” Assustado com a declaração, embora evidente piada, JJ tirou os olhos do chão para finalmente olhá-la. “Não é ele que chamam de _golden boy?_ ”

Jean riu, como só conseguia fazer perto dela. Ela não merecia sustentar um fracasso como noivo, não ela que sempre fora tão forte.

“JJ, eu não preciso de uma medalha de ouro para me casar com você” declarou-se, com tanto cuidado na voz quanto nos gestos. “Não quando seu coração todo é feito dele.”

Emocionado, Jean abraçou Isabella, retribuído com a mesma força e carinho. Eles estavam juntos naquela e em tantas outras situações e medalha alguma — ou a falta dela — faria diferença. Isabella não contava seus títulos, mas ajudava-o em suas conquistas e as celebrava com grande festa. Ela _o amava_ , pura e verdadeiramente, acima de qualquer troféu ou capa de revista.

“Agora vamos, erga essa cabeça e olhe para esse espelho!” pediu, soltando o abraço para limpar as próprias lágrimas. “Um rei não anda de cabeça baixa!”

“Eu amo você, Bella.” Isabella pôde ver o reflexo de Jean declarar apaixonado.

“Eu também amo você, JJ.”

“ _Pessoal, cinco minutos!_ ”

Do lado de fora, o chamado era feito. Em poucos minutos, JJ entraria naquela pista e disputaria não contra os Yuris ou o queridinho tailandês. A única coisa que ele enfrentaria seria sua ansiedade, aquele monstro que volta e meia o cercava, mas que, como um bom rei, saberia enfrentar e derrotar. Ele tinha ajuda de Isabella, afinal de contas.

“Vamos?”

Antes de se armar de espadas e escudos imaginários, Jean olhou para o espelho e percebeu, sorrindo, que a _rainha_ o olhava de volta.

“Vamos.”

**Author's Note:**

> E essa foi "Realeza"! Muito obrigada a todos que leram até aqui e ao tumblr organizador dessa week maravilhosa. Gostaria que esse ship tão lindo tivesse mais adeptos, mas fico muito feliz e agradecida a todos que contribuem para nossa pequena família JJBella~
> 
> Até uma próxima! <3


End file.
